


Florence Nightingale effect

by rebjonokvredina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebjonokvredina/pseuds/rebjonokvredina
Summary: Пока оба Хейла пребывали в ступоре, не зная, что предпринять, мальчик «для битья» мутным взглядом проследил за их лицами, теряющими звериные черты, и попытался приподняться на локтях. Но тело его подвело, и он вновь рухнул на пол.- Что вы, мать вашу, такое? – прохрипел он и потерял сознание.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мне всегда было не очень понятно, почему Дерек с Лорой оставили своего дядю прозябать в одиночестве в лечебнице на другом конце страны. Этот фик о том, что было бы, если бы они забрали его с собой.
> 
> Стайлз - студент, живёт в ЛА. Лора жива, Кора найдена, Дерек - хмурая булочка.
> 
> Всё, что относится к жанру Психология, выдумано автором и не имеет обоснования в реальности. Не пытайтесь это использовать - автор совсем не спец в лечении пост-травматических расстройств. Если вы нашли логические ошибки или нестыковки, обязательно напишите мне в комментариях.
> 
> Для тех, кому привычнее ФБ: работа есть и там https://ficbook.net/readfic/7681160.
> 
> Мне так дико заходит образ Митча из Наёмника, что я решила сделать повзрослевшего Стайлза именно таким. Приятного чтения!

Питер встряхнул рукой, пытаясь избавиться от кусочков кожи и хрящей, прилипших к пальцам. Капли крови, осевшие на рукавах, легко сорвались с гладкой поверхности, и мужчина порадовался, что предпочёл сегодня плащ шерстяному пальто. В такие моменты он готов был принять пижонскую страсть племянника к кожаной одежде. Кстати, о нём. За соседней дверью раздавались звуки ударов, рычание и слабые стоны.

— Закончишь там без меня? — тихо произнёс Питер. Имея дело с оборотнями, не было смысла повышать голос.  
— Вполне. Проверь всё остальное, только не нарвись на пулю.  
— Вообще-то я твой дядя, и назидательный тон — моя прерогатива.  
— Иди уже, — из-за стены донеслось пренебрежительное хмыканье, сменившееся узнаваемым хрустом треснувшей кости и болезненным вскриком.

Не считая пары охотников, которые даже с натяжкой не могли сойти за случайных посетителей, и воняющего кровью и аконитом бармена, главный зал клуба «Silver Fire» был пуст. Выбрать для нападения середину буднего дня было отличной идеей — пара минут, и они уже в той части здания, для которой заведение служило прикрытием. Питер удовлетворённо зажмурился и двинулся дальше по коридору, внимательно осматривая пустые комнаты — большая часть «персонала» встретила их ещё на лестнице, но Хейл заглядывал везде, держа план клуба в уме. Хотя из-за обилия оружия подвал был больше похож на базу террористов, чем на подсобку приличного заведения.

Или на средневековую пыточную.

Застарелый запах крови и смерти казался неуместным в этих сухих и чистых помещениях. Питер удивлённо принюхался, пытаясь определить источник вони. В конце коридора явственно слышалось, как чьё-то испуганное сердечко гоняет кровь по потному трясущемуся телу. Хейл накрыл ладонью выключатель, погрузив всё во мрак, и проскрежетал когтями по бетонной стене, от чего сердцебиение усилилось, и к нему добавилось загнанное дыхание. Что ж, стоило признать, что некоторая доля позёрства была в крови у каждого Хейла.

— Так-так, кто у нас здесь? Считаю до трёх; если выйдешь сам с поднятыми руками, умрёшь быстро, — тихий вкрадчивый голос Питера эхом отражался от стен, сбивая с толку. Хейл подобрал с пола брошенную кем-то пустую пивную банку и, не дождавшись ответа, швырнул её в дальнюю часть коридора. Выскочивший на звук здоровяк с расстёгнутыми штанами — с толчка он его, что ли, сдёрнул? — с громким воплем принялся расстреливать пустоту, пока его оружие не издало сухой щелчок. Магазин опустел. Хейл фыркнул и бесшумно преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. Зайдя громиле за спину, Питер хлопнул его по плечу, заставив позорно пискнуть.

— Значит, умрёшь медленно, — шепнул он и обратился полностью. Когда Дерек, сверкая глазами, догнал его, охотнику оставалось жить считанные минуты.  
— Это последний?  
— Вполне вероятно. Если ты дашь мне минуту тишины, скажу точно.

Дерек кивнул и вальяжно облокотился о стену. Питер прикрыл глаза и прислушался. Толстые стены хорошо гасили звуки, и, чтобы ничего не отвлекало, Хейл пнул булькающего кровью охотника в висок, обрывая его страдания вместе со всеми теми омерзительными звуками, что он издавал. В опустившейся тишине раздался шорох. Мужчины переглянулись, и Дерек дёрнул бровями, как бы спрашивая, не померещилось ли ему. Питер кивнул и толкнул дверь, из-за которой на него несколькими минутами ранее выскочил неудачливый стрелок. Запах пыточной усилился.

Дерек рыкнул и заскочил в полутёмное помещение. Он покрутил головой в поисках противника, но комната на первый взгляд казалась пустой. А потом вновь раздался шорох. Не дождавшись звуков драки, Питер тоже заглянул внутрь и от неожиданности чуть не вернулся в свою человеческую форму.

В углу комнаты валялся тощий и абсолютно голый парень с копной спутанных немытых волос. Его руки были скованы тяжёлыми железными кандалами, какие нынче можно было найти лишь в музеях и магазинах товаров для Хэллоуина. Или в арсенале охотников на оборотней. Он-то и источал тот самый запах боли и смерти.

И секса.

Питер поморщился от омерзения. То, что Джерард ебанутый ублюдок, ни для кого не было тайной. В убежищах охотников часто можно было найти пленников-оборотней, умирающих или уже мёртвых от многочисленных ран, ударов током или отравления аконитом. Но чтобы держать в одном из своих самых посещаемых «офисов» пленника-человека? Питер прищурился, разглядывая мальчишку. Парень был абсолютно обыкновенным, и от него не пахло ничем сверхъестественным. Ни мускусных нот чужой стаи, ни трупного сладковатого привкуса, каким обладали вендиго. Ничего. Абсолютно обычный человек. Любопытство засвербело внутри надоедливым насекомым.

Пока оба Хейла пребывали в ступоре, не зная, что предпринять, мальчик «для битья» мутным взглядом проследил за их лицами, теряющими звериные черты, и попытался приподняться на локтях. Но тело его подвело, и он вновь рухнул на пол.

— Что вы, мать вашу, такое? — прохрипел он и потерял сознание.

***

— Джерарда здесь нет. Вообще ни одного Арджента. Только шестёрки. Если ты не собираешься пошарить в каких-нибудь документах, мы можем идти, — Дерек вытер руки найденной где-то ветошью и повернулся к выходу. Но Питер, вместо того, чтобы последовать за племянником, шагнул в абсолютно противоположную сторону — любопытство билось в висок рассерженной осой, и его абсолютно невозможно было игнорировать. Он подошёл к бессознательному пленнику, взвесил в руке цепь, крепившую кандалы к стене, и, выбрав звено послабее, разомкнул его. Дерек внимательно следил за ним, сложив руки на груди.  
— Ты собираешься забрать его? Серьёзно?  
— Я не собираюсь оставлять Джерарду хоть что-то, что было бы для него ценно. И мне абсолютно плевать, по каким причинам, будь то его странные пристрастья или вина самого парня, — Питер стащил с себя плащ и накинул его на тощее грязное тело. — Мы сможем избавиться от мальчишки позднее или выкинуть его где-нибудь, если будет такая необходимость.  
— А ещё мы можем оставить парня здесь и вызвать копов. Ему помогут, а к ребятам Джерарда будет пара лишних вопросов.  
— Или Ардженты окажутся здесь раньше полиции, и мы не узнаем, чем эта пташка так довела Джерарда, что он держал её в «золотой клетке» поближе к себе. Неужели тебя ни капли не гложет любопытство, племянничек? — Питер подхватил мальчишку на руки и поморщился от резкого запаха немытого тела. Парень, оказавшийся, скорее, молодым мужчиной, тихо застонал и пошевелился, но глаз не открыл. Его тело было покрыто синяками и ссадинами, а жутковатое двугорбое плечо так и кричало о переломе или как минимум о вывихе. Дерек пробурчал что-то о длинных любопытных носах и застегнул куртку, чтобы скрыть капли чужой крови, попавшие на футболку.  
— Собираешься нести его на руках, как принцессу? — спросил он чуть громче, копируя язвительные интонации дяди.  
— Ещё фотку Лоре отправь и окончательно уподобишься нашей младшей сестре, — ответил Питер ровным тоном, проигнорировав подколку, и пропустил племянника вперёд, давая ему возможность придержать дверь.  
— А это мысль, — Дерек полез в карман. На его губах на мгновение мелькнула тень задорной ухмылки, и Питер практически улыбнулся в ответ. После пожара каждое такое проявление эмоций вызывало у него щемящее чувство нежности к племяннику, и от мысли, что мальчишка понемногу оттаивает, выбираясь из скорлупы, волк внутри умиротворённо жмурился. Но чувства чувствами, а кое-кому не стоило забывать своего места.  
— Попробуешь сделать это, и я расскажу Лоре, что ты украл её футболку перед отъездом из Нью-Йорка и спишь теперь с ней в обнимку. Так и вижу, как она будет ворковать над тобой, — поддел он и продолжил с придыханием, сделав голос писклявым и сюсюкающим: — «Кто-то скучает по своей альфе? Дай, я тебя обниму, мой милый маленький волчонок!»  
— Ну, ты и сволочь.  
— Спасибо, я знаю.


	2. Chapter 2

— Кажется, наш найдёныш очнулся, — Питер поставил перед племянником чашку с кофе и слегка склонил голову к плечу, прислушиваясь к происходящему в подвале. — Его сердцебиение участилось, а теперь вообще сорвалось в галоп. Надо бы задать мальчишке пару вопросов. Проведаем его? Всегда мечтал побыть хорошим полицейским.  
— Как будто кто-то на это купится, — Дерек залпом опрокинул в себя обжигающую горечь и поднялся со стула, разминая шею. — Даже мои брови не помогут скрыть твою крипи-ауру.  
— Виновен по всем статьям, — Питер на мгновение задумался, открыл один из шкафчиков и достал оттуда бинты и пластырь.  
— Жаль, у нас нет приличной человеческой аптечки. Парню бы она пригодилась, — Дерек взял выставленную на стол перекись и посмотрел срок годности.  
— Радуйся, что есть хоть что-то. К тому же ещё не известно, нужна ли ему помощь.  
— Ты о том, что он может оказаться целее, чем кажется, или о высокой вероятности того, что нам придётся от него избавиться?  
— Ну, может статься, что парень просто любитель садо-мазо, и Джерард или кто-то из его парней был для мальчишки за место папика, а мы сдуру притащили к себе зародышевую версию охотника. — От описанной картины оба Хейла неприязненно поморщились.  
— Пока не спустимся к нему, не узнаем, — Дерек передёрнул плечами и открыл люк в полу, ведущий в подвал. Но вдруг замер на середине движения. — Как думаешь, он знает про оборотней?  
— Точно не знает. Вспомни его лицо и запах ужаса, когда он увидел нас обращёнными. Или он увидел такое впервые, или он чертовски хороший актёр. К тому же он был не особо вменяем в тот момент, и велика вероятность, что он либо ничего не помнит, либо спишет это на кошмарный сон и галлюцинации.  
— Но что, если он вспомнит и в кои-то веки поверит своим глазам? — Дерек сжал губы в тонкую полоску, и между его бровей наметилась хмурая складочка.  
— Лучше бы ему не вспоминать, — пробормотал Питер и, плечом оттерев племянника в сторону, шагнул вниз.

Пленник сидел на брошенном у стены спальнике, закутавшись в плащ и поджав ноги. Он повернулся на скрип ступеней и посмотрел прямо на Питера. Будто в замедленной съёмке мужчина увидел, как дёрнулся кадык на грязной шее, как налилась и скатилась по виску капля пота.

«Вспомнил», — отстранённо, с долей обречённости подумал он, наблюдая, как парень летит в бездну истерики. Длинные пальцы с обкусанными ногтями, цеплявшиеся за отвороты пальто, задрожали, и запах напуганной, загнанной в угол добычи, намешанный с вонью Джерардова логова, стал невыносим. Дерек, спустившийся следом, напрягся всем телом, едва удерживая контроль. Волчьи инстинкты вопили о том, что перед ними охотник. Самый ненавистный враг, такой заманчиво слабый и уязвимый сейчас. Из горла вырвалось низкое рычание, и глаза Дерека полыхнули лазурью.

— Чёртовы синеглазые монстры! Я знал! Знал, что мне не померещилось. Что это не последствия частых ударов по голове. Господи, мне конец, — парень затрясся, как в лихорадке, и попытался отползти как можно дальше. Его голос дрогнул, сорвавшись на фальцет.

Питер ощутил ярость, приправленную триумфом. Парень не был друидом или «оборотническим потакателем», как их в шутку называла Кора после просмотра Красного Штата и скандала, связанного с ним*. Он был так же далёк от мира сверхъестественного, как Ардженты, плевавшие не только на Кодекс, но и на Конвенцию о Правах Человека, — от пьедестала борцов со злом. А это значило только одно — здесь замешаны личные мотивы Джерарда. Питер раздул ноздри, чувствуя, как обречённость внутри сменяется азартом.

— Дерек, — окликнул он племянника, и тот зажмурился, почувствовав прикосновение к плечу. — Посиди наверху, я… сам.

Под затравленным взглядом пленника Дерек покинул подвал и прикрыл за собой люк. Питер вздохнул, вспоминая, как Талия учила его обращаться с попавшими в капкан животными, максимально расслабился и добавил голосу мягкости. Чем быстрее он с этим разберётся, тем быстрее вернётся к плану мести. В конце концов, они не пожарные, чтобы спасать залезших куда не надо котят. Он медленно, не делая резких движений, подошёл к парню и опустился на колени. Тот отодвинулся в самый угол. Одной рукой он удерживал плащ, не давая тому соскользнуть, а вторую держал вдоль тела, и то, как он перебирал ногами, стараясь не задействовать повреждённую конечность, могло бы выглядеть довольно забавно, если бы не обстоятельства. Хейл задержал дыхание, чтобы не раздражать своего волка запахом пороха и аконита, и улыбнулся так, чтобы улыбка добралась до его глаз.

— Я Питер, а тот хмурый здоровяк — мой племянник. Мы не причиним тебе вреда, если ты не дашь нам повода. Давай-ка снимем это? — произнёс он и, не дождавшись ответа, протянул руку, пытаясь высвободить из побелевших пальцев воротник своего плаща. Парень как-то по-детски всхлипнул и попытался закутаться в чужую одёжку ещё сильнее. Питер вспомнил запах секса, висевший в его камере, и чертыхнулся про себя. Он накрыл ладонью холодное запястье и заглянул незнакомцу в глаза.

— Я просто посмотрю твоё плечо, — почти прошептал он, пытаясь поймать немного мутный, расфокусированный взгляд. — Эй, я не смогу помочь тебе, пока не увижу, в чём там дело.

Хейл вновь потянул воротник в сторону, но так и не дождался реакции. Сердце парня колотилось как бешеное, а пот ручьями катился по лицу и шее, хотя в подвале довольно свежо по человеческим меркам. Когда Питер уже отчаялся добиться какого-либо отклика, скомканная кожа скрипнула и поддалась, выскальзывая из дрожащих пальцев и оголяя припухшее, лиловое от кровоподтёков плечо. Всё было ровно так, как ему и показалось.

— У тебя вывих.

Парень насуплено посмотрел в ответ из-под сальной чёлки. «И без тебя знаю!» — ответили весьма выразительно вскинутые брови, но поджатые губы остались неподвижны. Питер очертил пальцами некрасивый бугор неправильно вставшего сустава. А потом аккуратно развернул травмированную руку ладонью вперёд и потянул вниз и на себя. Он тянул медленно, без рывков, но у парня всё равно из глаз брызнули слёзы.

— Потерпи, потом станет легче, — тоном умудрённого опытом костоправа произнёс Хейл и, когда ему уже не нужно было чётко следить за своими движениями, забрал у парнишки немного боли. Не всю. В конце концов, он здесь не благотворительностью занимался. Парень сразу же расслабился, и сустав скользнул на место. Но стоило Питеру выпустить руку, как тот сразу же натянул плащ обратно и отодвинулся от мужчины. Хейл фыркнул и вынул из кармана содержимое аптечки. Он положил всё на край спального мешка и, удостоверившись, что истерика отменяется, стёр с лица любой намёк на дружелюбие. Парень, неуверенно двинув повреждённой рукой, сжал в ладони пачку ваты и наконец открыто посмотрел Питеру в глаза.

— Можно мне воды? — хрипло спросил он. Питер кивнул и встал.  
— Почему нет? Мы, может, и монстры, но не чудовища же. Дерек? — не повышая голоса, окликнул он, зная, что племянник слушает их разговор. Сверху прогрохотали тяжёлые ботинки, и через минуту Дерек спустился к ним, держа в руке бутылку минералки.

Парень жадно глотал воду, не обращая внимания на капли, что лились по подбородку, стекая на грудь и скрываясь под полами плаща. Питер поморщился. Он очень любил эту шмотку, но теперь, если не удастся избавиться от запаха немытого человека, её придётся выкинуть. Пахнуть одновременно моргом, помойкой и охотниками однозначно не было в его планах.

— Кто ты такой? — к чести Дерека стоило признать, что он почти дождался, когда кончится бутылка. Парень закашлялся и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Он отложил недопитую воду, которой оставалось едва на дне, и снова завернулся в плащ, уходя в себя. Питер недовольно вздохнул.  
— Где твоя вежливость, племянник? — он снова улыбнулся, но теперь его улыбка больше походила на выражение лица налогового инспектора, наткнувшегося на нестыковки в отчётах. Он присел на корточки, чтобы оказаться с пленником на одном уровне, и ледяным тоном продолжил: — Давай я обрисую ситуацию, дружок. Ты сейчас полностью в нашей власти: обессиленный, избитый, без средств связи и какого-либо понимания, где находишься. Там, где мы нашли тебя, нашими стараниями не осталось ни одной живой души. Я говорю тебе это, чтобы ты понимал всю серьёзность происходящего. От того, что ты нам скажешь, будет зависеть твоя дальнейшая судьба, в которой мы можем фигурировать и как спасители, и как твой худший ночной кошмар. Но лично мне не хочется отправлять тебя на тот свет. Так что давай так. Я отвечу на три твоих вопроса в качестве жеста доброй воли, а потом ты расскажешь нам всё, что нас заинтересует. Выбирай тщательно, мальчик…  
— Стайлз.  
— Что, прости?  
— Не называйте меня… так. Стайлз — так меня зовут те, у кого нет образования в области лингвистики славянских языков, — под конец фразы парень выдохся и прочистил горло. Питер хмыкнул.  
— А ты пострадал меньше, чем мне казалось, раз у тебя есть силы шутить. Итак, вопросы.

Стайлз притих и принялся жевать губу. Питеру казалось, что если он прислушается как следует, то сможет уловить тихое жужжание, такое же, как издавал старенький компьютер его матери, когда она слишком перегружала его процессами. Парень завис на несколько минут и вынырнул из своих мыслей, только когда Дерек начал нервно притопывать, едва сдерживая рычание.

— Я видел, как вы превращались в… нечто. Я хочу знать, что именно я видел.  
— Ну, тут всё довольно прозаично. Никаких инопланетян и жертв научных экспериментов. И у тебя нет шизофрении. Хотя, на самом деле, откуда мне знать, верно? Мы — оборотни. И чтобы ты не спустил два оставшихся вопросов впустую — да, люди-волки из сказок. Клыки, когти, шерсть. Трепетные чувства к полной луне. Твой следующий вопрос?  
— Блять, оборотни… — парень зажмурился, сморщив переносицу. — Так и с ума сойти недолго. Ладно, ты подумаешь об этом завтра, Скарлетт**. Зачем вы убили людей мистера Арджента?  
— Затем, что люди мистера Арджента убивают нас. Мы просто вернули должок за смерть наших близких. Вообще мы довольно мирные ребята, если нас не провоцировать, правда, Дерек? — В ответ на вопрос дяди Дерек сжал губы ещё сильнее. Стайлз поёжился и задумался на мгновение. Питер примерно представлял, что за вопрос крутился у него на языке. Вопрос, услышать ответ на который было страшнее всего, даже страшнее новости о том, что сверхъестественное существует.

Наконец, парень решился.

— Зачем я вам? Зачем вы притащили меня сюда? — медленно произнёс Стайлз, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть хрупкую, наивную надежду, звеневшую в голосе. Питер постучал кончиком пальца по губам, будто раздумывая над ответом.  
— Ты видел нас, и, если снова попадёшься Арджентам, наш план может пойти, скажем так, не очень удачно, — наконец произнёс он. — Джерарду не стоит знать, кто именно оставил ему сюрприз в виде расчленённых подельников, а ты вряд ли долго продержишься, если он захочет это узнать.  
— Тогда почему вы просто не убили меня? — Стайлз нервно сглотнул.  
— Теперь вопросы задаём мы, — Дерек свёл брови к переносице, являя собой квинтэссенцию недоверия и подозрительности. — Почему Джерард держал тебя в подвале?  
— Мой племянник прав, Стайлз, наша очередь спрашивать. Однако, если тебе действительно интересно, — Питер лукаво улыбнулся, — это всё из-за любопытства. Оно, знаешь ли, сгубило не только кошку. Не каждый день можно найти обычного человека в подвале у охотников за сверхъестественным. А теперь повторюсь в первый и последний раз. Почему Джерард держал тебя в подвале? И лучше тебе не пытаться мне солгать.  
— Украл кое-что, что, как он считал, принадлежит ему, — парень пожал плечами, будто говорил о пачке чипсов или паре леденцов, а не о чём-то, ради чего можно похитить и пытать человека.  
— Это всё ещё не отвечает на вопрос, почему он держал тебя взаперти, — пробурчал Дерек.  
— Ну, почему же, — Питер слегка наклонился, всматриваясь в лицо парнишки, — если Джерард так и не получил свою вещь обратно, то он вполне мог оставить воришку у себя, чтобы узнать, куда тот дел украденное, верно? Так что же ты украл, лапушка?

Стайлз оскалился не хуже оборотня. Он прикрыл глаза, запрокинул голову и выдохнул:

— Его внучку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Речь вот об этом фильме https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/262731, а так же об одном из выступлений его режиссёра и сценариста Кевина Смита (он же Молчаливый Боб, кто не в курсе), где он рассказывал о своём противостоянии с религиозной организацией, выступающей против гомосексуализма и всего, что с ним связано. Вот тут можно послушать про это противостояние https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssK6n87l-bk примерно с 27.30 минуты, да и вообще весь стэндап неплох, оч рекомендую. Вкратце там о том, как эти забавные фанатики, о которых Кевин отзывается довольно шутливо, назвали его в протестном письме "гейским потакателем", а потом пикетировали против него и его фильма. Именно по мотивам этого "лозугна" Кора и придумала свой для всех людей, связанных со сверхъестественным, и относящихся к этому спокойно или дружелюбно. 
> 
> **Скарлетт О’Хара - героиня романа Маргарет Митчелл «Унесённые ветром», которая в трудные для неё времена и моменты любила повторять: "Я подумаю об этом завтра!"


	3. Chapter 3

— Что будем делать? — Дерек гипнотизировал взглядом газовую плитку, на которой неспешно закипал старый жестяной чайник. Они с дядей предпочитали не запускать генератор без особой нужды. В небольшом охотничьем домике, где они устроили своё временное логово, не было электричества, как, впрочем, и других благ цивилизации. И хотя бывший его хозяин постарался сделать свою берлогу максимально комфортной, пробурив скважину и установив водонагреватель, все эти ухищрения были бесполезны без ревущего дизельного монстра, воняющего выхлопными газами. Иногда тонкий нюх и чуткие оборотнические уши были сплошным наказанием. В итоге Хейлы предпочитали перебиваться по-спартански, оставляя генератор на крайний случай, например, если нужно было тщательно отмыться от чужой крови. В остальном им хватало и имеющегося: воду для питья можно было брать из колодца, а в баллонах было достаточно газа для готовки.

Чайник засвистел, отвлекая Питера от размышлений. Он всё ещё пребывал в некотором подобии восхищения от изящности плана и отчаянной самоотверженности этого Стайлза. Устроить лучшему другу и его девушке Ромео и Джульетту со счастливым концом и не побояться подставиться ради них — на такое можно было пойти только ради очень близкого человека.

Когда Стайлз принялся рассказывать им, как оказался в застенках Джерарда, Питер сначала слушал в пол-уха. История некоего Скотта, который влюбился в девчонку Арджентов и захотел жить с ней долго и счастливо, но злая родня мешала им быть вместе, была до ужаса скучна и банальна. Древние семьи охотников всегда отдавали своих дочерей за достойных (ну, по их извращённым меркам) и проверенных людей. Начинающий ветеринар Скотти, мирный и, судя по рассказам Стайлза, бесхребетный любитель всего живого, однозначно не подходил на роль той опоры, которой должен стать супруг будущего матриарха клана. Неудивительно, что Джерард с невесткой были против этого союза. Они запретили внучке видеться с парнем, а с ним самим Арджент провёл «серьёзный мужской разговор», включавший в себя угрозы и побои. Однако Джерард не учёл одного — внучка, несмотря на милую улыбку и любовь к очаровательным щеночкам вроде Скотта, была истинной Арджент. У девчонки определённо были яйца, раз она не побоялась пойти против родни.

Но, когда влюблённая парочка решила сбежать из-под гнёта семейных традиций куда-нибудь вроде Мексики и посвятила в свою идею Стайлза, тот схватился за голову. Предпочитающий проверять всех людей, попадавших в его круг общения, парень быстро смекнул, что торгующие оружием и держащиеся особняком Ардженты не похожи на тех, кто просто так позволит своей наследнице сесть хрен пойми с кем в первый же автобус до Тихуаны. Напомнив Скотту о многочисленных синяках и трещине в ребре, он принялся убеждать друзей бежать под его чутким руководством. Эллисон первая поддалась на уговоры, вспомнив о жутковатой семье мексиканцев, с которыми отец вёл дела и которые вполне могли перехватить их на въезде в страну. Вспомнила о частенько гостивших в их доме личностях криминального вида, прилетавших и приезжавших со всех уголков света. Об отцовских командировках, после которых он обзаводился новыми шрамами, а его одежда пахла кровью и порохом. А ещё о ночных разговорах старших членов семьи, что велись за закрытой дверью и в которые её обещали посвятить «когда придёт время». По рассказу Стайлза сложно было понять, посвящена ли юная Арджент в настоящий семейный «бизнес» или нет, но девчонке хватило ума сообразить, что её родня не побоится испачкать руки. Так что они разработали план. Точнее Стайлз разработал, а ребята согласились следовать ему. И вот с этого момента стало гораздо интереснее.

Поддельные документы, взлом базы данных авиакомпании, позволивший удалить пару пассажиров из списка тех, кто сел в самолёт, несколько съёмных квартир в разных частях страны. Стайлз умело путал следы, как в шпионском боевике. От клишированности происходящего Питеру в какой-то момент стало смешно. Но, когда парень дошёл до того, как заходил на Фейсбук Эллисон и пользовался кредиткой Скотта, разъезжая из одного города в другой, чтобы пустить охотников по ложному пути, Хейлы не выдержали.

«Ты разве не понимал, что они с лёгкостью тебя поймают?» — спросил Дерек, глядя на него, как на идиота. О, Стайлз отлично всё понимал. Чтобы сбежать от такого, как дедуля Джерард, нужно было чем-то жертвовать. И Стайлз выбрал.

«А как твои друзья отнеслись к тому, что ценой их удачного побега станет твоя шкура?» — подал голос Питер, просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию парня. Тот грустно улыбнулся. Конечно, Питер бы тоже никому о таком не рассказал.

«Одного не пойму. Как такой хлюпик, как ты, не слил местонахождение своих друзей после первого же удара в печень?» — Дерек мерил шагами подвал, явно ошарашенный тем, что какой-то человек добровольно отдал себя в руки охотникам, пусть и ради близких людей. Не каждый оборотень, напичканный апгрейдами вроде суперсилы и регенерации, пошёл бы на такое.

«О, я не такой супергерой, как ты себе напридумывал. Хоть я и надеялся улизнуть в последний момент, я всё же предполагал вероятность допроса третьей степени и спланировал всё так, чтобы просто не суметь ответить. Сложно признаться в том, чего не знаешь».

Туше. Питер молчаливо поаплодировал.

Покинув страну на самолёте, ребята должны были арендовать машину на липовое имя и уехать в неизвестном направлении, снова сесть на самолёт или любой другой общественный транспорт, и так до бесконечности, пока не найдут уютное гнёздышко. Стайлз велел им сделать не менее трёх повторений, не забывая про трюки с переодеванием. Так что, когда Джерард осознал, что его провели и от Стайлза ему ничего не добиться, беглецов и след простыл. Стайлз даже не знал, на какое имя сделаны поддельные документы и кто выполнил заказ — всё было оформлено через третьи руки на случайное имя, а сами паспорта пришли в закрытом конверте.

Питер ещё раз прокрутил в голове вопрос племянника и, придя к какому-то решению, ответил:

— Ну, убивать мальчишку мы точно не станем, как-никак именно он вызвал весь этот раздрай в стане охотников. Не удивительно, что Джерард ослабил хватку — какой-то пацан увёл девицу прямо у него из-под носа.  
— Питер, мы не можем держать его здесь, — Дерек вздохнул и потёр переносицу.  
— А отпустить тем более не можем. Джерард наверняка ищет его. И если сейчас он может и не догадываться, кто разгромил его лавочку, то, поймав мальчишку, будет уверен в этом на сто процентов. А ещё парень знает, где мы прячемся.  
— Он же был без сознания, когда мы привезли его сюда. Вырубим его снова и оставим где-нибудь, где его смогут подобрать.  
— Слишком рискованно. Ты не сможешь увезти его достаточно далеко, а когда Ардженты выпытают, что парня держали в небольшом доме посреди леса, это сильно сузит их круг поиска. К тому же везти в машине бессознательного человека со следами побоев — не лучшая идея. Даже если избегать дорожных камер…  
— Ладно, ладно, я понял. И что ты предлагаешь?  
— Оставим его здесь, пока всё не закончится. Будем запирать в своё отсутствие. А если чётко обрисуем ему сложившуюся ситуацию, может, и запирать не придётся. Этот дом — не самое плохое место, чтобы скрыться от погони. Сходи, что ли, обрадуй его. И найди ему какую-нибудь одежду, пока я запускаю генератор, а то от парня пахнет, как от галерного раба, — Питер допил чай и потянулся. — Осталось только уладить одну маленькую проблемку…

***

— Нет! — Стайлз злобно прищурился, и Дерек фыркнул.  
— Как будто тебя кто-то спрашивает.  
— Я не останусь здесь! Я, нахрен, ничего о вас двоих не знаю! Ты в курсе, сколько у нас в стране дают за похищение?  
— Продолжишь орать, и я оставлю тебя здесь, голым и немытым. Будешь получать еду по расписанию и мочиться в ведро, если не хочешь, чтобы с тобой обращались по-человечески!  
— Вот именно, что по-человечески. Да я тут за ночь околею! В этой хибаре нет отопления, а я не обрастаю шерстью, как некоторые. Как вы собираетесь оставить меня здесь, не доведя до смерти от воспаления лёгких? Ты же сам только что сказал, что тут одно одеяло на весь дом, а камин топить нельзя из-за дыма, который, видите ли, слишком заметен издалека.

Из подвала неслись ругательства вперемежку с недовольным пыхтением. Осознав, что его, кажется, не собираются убивать, Стайлз ожил и как-то даже немного осмелел. Старший Хейл ухмыльнулся. С Дерековыми навыками коммуникации можно было наслаждаться этим спектаклем вечно.

— Чувак, вам реально проще меня отпустить! Подбросьте меня до цивилизации, а там я сам доберусь до дома. Даже спасибо вам скажу на прощание. И никому ни слова об оборотнях, обещаю. Враг моего врага и всё такое. Во второй раз ребята Джерарда меня не поймают, обещаю.  
— Ты останешься здесь, пока мы не убедимся, что поймать тебя будет некому, — перебил Дерек. — А теперь слезай со спальника, пока он окончательно тобой не провонял. Нам ещё спать под ним сегодня.  
— И не подумаю. Я с ним не расстанусь. Ты видел мои пальцы? Они синие! Если вы и в правду не отпустите меня, то я в первую же ночь умру от переохлаждения. Так что этот синтепоновый чувак — мой лучший друг на ближайшие дни, хотя не факт, что он меня спасёт, сейчас же поздняя осень. А вам придётся как-нибудь обойтись без его согревающих объятий.  
— Вообще-то, не придётся, — прервал их перепалку Питер, решивший, наконец, спуститься к племяннику на подмогу.  
— Что? — Стайлз нервно обернулся, моментально присмирев. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, так и не сойдя со спальника.

Дерек, на которого парень теперь даже не смотрел, следя за более опасным, на его взгляд, хищником, вскинул брови и мотнул в его сторону головой с «я же говорил» видом. Питер сделал шаг вперёд, и Стайлз синхронно с ним шагнул назад. В присутствии старшего Хейла он притих и съёжился. Дерек закатил глаза и одними губами произнёс: «Крипи-аура». Питер по-волчьи сморщил нос и обратил всё своё внимание на Стайлза.

— Оу, так мой племянник не рассказал тебе самую интересную новость? — он уселся на одну из ступенек, с деланным безразличием разглядывая спорщиков. — Ты сегодня спишь с нами, чтобы не отморозить свои нежные человеческие бока. А теперь марш наверх, пока вода в бойлере не остыла.

Парень сдулся, как воздушный шарик. Весь его гонор испарился в мгновение ока, вновь являя на свет напуганного человеческого мальчишку.

— Я передумал, здесь не так уж и холодно, — промямлил он. — Если оставите мне одеяло, я как-нибудь справлюсь.  
— Стайлз, — укоризненно произнёс Питер, — мы оба знаем, что не справишься. Я не знаю, что там с тобой делали парни Джерарда Арджента, и знать не хочу, если честно, но мы — не они. Я уже говорил и повторю ещё раз — мы монстры, но не чудовища. И твоя честь — это то, за что тебе сейчас стоит опасаться в последнюю очередь.  
— Меня твоя тощая задница точно не интересует, — Дерек отвёл взгляд, пихнул Стайлзу в руки растянутый джемпер и спортивные штаны и взбежал по лестнице, малодушно оставив дядю разбираться с проблемой. Питер не винил его — после истории с Кейт мальчик очень резко реагировал на всё, что было связано с любыми намёками на сексуальное насилие. Он тоже почувствовал запах ужаса, и от мысли, что Стайлз про них подумал, обоим оборотням стало не по себе.

Парень вцепился в предложенную одежду и неуверенно шагнул к лестнице, будто не веря, что никто не собирается на него набрасываться. Питер посторонился, давая ему пройти, и поднялся следом. Ему уже не было так весело, как вначале.

***

Стайлз Стилински, скованный глубинным ужасом, пялился на три чёрных завитка татуировки, маячивших в паре сантиметров от его носа.

Когда он увидел Дерека, раздетого до белья и занявшего ближнюю к стене часть кровати, мысль о холодном подвале и одиночестве вновь посетила его. Но на кухне сидел Питер, и проскользнуть мимо него не было никакой возможности. Подбодрив себя мыслью, что это ради выживания и отца, который не вынесет его смерти, Стайлз несмело забросил на кровать спальный мешок, принесённый им из подвала и служивший оборотням одеялом. Стоило ему улечься, вытянув руки по швам, как Дерек отвернулся к стене, изображая полное безразличие. Он не глядя нашарил ближайший к нему край спальника и тоже укрылся, вынудив Стайлза придвинуться ближе. Стилински медленно выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться, и тоже лёг на бок, сверля взглядом незапертую дверь спальни. От молодого оборотня шпарило жаром, и Стайлз разрывался от противоречивого желания прижаться лопатками к источнику тепла и одновременно оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.

С приходом ночи в доме холодало всё сильнее. Стайлз поджал ноги, пытаясь согреться, но спальник был слишком тонким. Усталость медленно брала своё, организм пытался сэкономить энергию, и парень уже почти задремал, когда дверной проём загородила плечистая фигура Питера. Мысли в голове Стайлза заметались, как испуганные кролики. Кровать прогнулась и скрипнула. Хоть и двуспальная, для троих мужчин она была маловата. Хейл приподнял одеяло, обдавая Стилински волной холодного воздуха, и устроился на боку, повернувшись к нему лицом. Чужое дыхание коснулось лица Стайлза. Питер пах мятной пастой и кофе. Не алкоголем, не маринованным луком и не табаком. Но чужая близость всё равно пробудила непрошеные воспоминания.

«Какой сладкий мальчик», — произнёс хриплый голос кого-то из охотников и тут же наложился на сегодняшний разговор.  
«Выбирай тщательно, мальчик…» — прошептал Питер в его голове.

К горлу подкатила тошнота, и Стайлз заёрзал, пытаясь отвернуться. Хейл, уловив в дёрганых движениях панику, подался назад, давая парню немного свободного пространства. Стилински устроился на спине, но кровать была слишком узкой, и его плечо упёрлось Дереку в позвоночник. Выбрав из двух зол меньшее, Стайлз повернулся ещё раз. Питер снова подвинулся ближе, выдохнул Стайлзу в затылок и слегка натянул на себя спальник. Его голая грудь на мгновение прижалась к спине парня, и Стайлз опешил от ощущения чужого тепла. Одолженный Дереком джемпер сразу же показался ему до безобразия тонким — рельеф чужого тела ощущался, как будто они лежали кожа к коже.

Замирая от неконтролируемого страха, он лежал между двумя полуголыми сверхъестественными существами, разглядывая чужую татуировку и впервые за те месяцы, что он пробыл «в гостях» у Джерарда, понимая, что согрелся. Питер мерно дышал ему в шею, не пытаясь коснуться или как-то иначе исследовать его тело, Дерек всё так же изображал статую, и Стайлз как-то внезапно выдохнул и на мгновение почувствовал себя в безопасности. Мандраж этого бесконечного дня сошёл на нет, и Стайлз вдруг осознал, что люди, делавшие ему… больно, мертвы. Оставался только сам Арджент, но он находился далеко отсюда, и ему самому было кого опасаться. И это было восхитительно.

Стайлз немного поёрзал, поджал всё ещё мёрзнущие пальцы на ногах и попытался устроиться удобнее, занимая при этом как можно меньше места. Дерек, устав от этой возни, недовольно заворчал, Питер горестно вздохнул и неожиданно прижался к Стайлзу всем телом, подтолкнув его ближе к племяннику и закидывая руку на них обоих. Стилински с трудом подавил порыв вскочить, выпутаться из спальника и сбежать, но ничего не произошло — издав успокаивающее «Тшш…», Питер шевельнулся пару раз и согнул ногу в колене, позволяя ледяным ступням Стайлза прижаться к своим икрам. Дерек повторил вслед за ним, и внезапно лежать стало так удобно, что глаза Стайлза закрылись сами собой, и он почувствовал себя счастливым хлебушком, опущенным в тостер.

Он позволил мыслям плыть в дремотной дымке, перепрыгивая с одного события на другое. Сначала все они касались его плена и повторного похищения, но вскоре скатились на посторонние вещи. Стайлз представлял Скотта и Элли, устроивших себе уютное гнёздышко где-нибудь в Европе или Индонезии, или даже Австралии (а почему нет, в конце концов, МакКолл всегда любил живность, а там её пруд пруди). Он представил лицо отца, читающего за завтраком газету и наткнувшегося на статью о кровавом побоище в одном из клубов Лос-Анджелеса. Джон наверняка порадуется, что его сын не ходит по таким местам, посвятив себя учёбе и научной работе. Стайлз представлял себе озлобленное лицо Джерарда, когда тот поймёт, что добыча ушла из его рук. Прокручивал в голове воспоминания о том, как Хейлы ворвались в его каморку, сверкающие глазами и измазанные кровью, как языческие боги войны. Интересно, до его появления дядя с племянником спали вот так же, сплетаясь конечностями, чтобы не потерять живительное тепло? Для настоящих волков подобная близость была естественна, и на этом моменте разум Стилински свернул куда-то не туда. Он вдруг представил группу разномастных человеческих тел, голых, однако покрытых шерстью и сваленных в кучу где-нибудь на солнечной поляне. Очень тесно сваленных. От мыслей о близкородственных связях сердце Стайлза сделало кульбит, подскочив к горлу и тут же уйдя в пятки. Он ещё пару раз дёрнулся, выровнял дыхание и, наконец, решив, что это не его дело, затих, погрузившись в мечты о домашней еде. Например, о тостах с арахисовым маслом и джемом. О хрустящих кусочках хлеба, выпрыгивающих из тостера. Горячих, как пара оборотней. Вся эта ситуация была настолько абсурдна, что Стайлз не сдержал улыбки.

— Спокойно, Стайлз, ты арахисовое масло, просто масло… — раздалось невнятное бормотание и вслед за ним едва различимый смешок Дерека. Питер снова фыркнул Стайлзу в затылок, ощутив, как под его ладонью дёрнулось плечо племянника. А спустя минуту Стайлз уже тихо сопел, согретый волчьим теплом.


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлз сидел на деревянном крыльце, подставив лицо солнцу, и жадно вдыхал чистый лесной воздух. На улице было зябко, но его это не останавливало. После почти трёх месяцев, проведённых в сыром подвале, холодный осенний лес казался прекраснейшим местом во вселенной. Сквозь открытую входную дверь было видно, как Питер готовит нехитрый холостяцкий завтрак, возможный в условиях отсутствия холодильника. Яичница с хлебом и консервированной фасолью. В желудке заурчало. Стайлз просунул руку под растянутый свитер и ощупал впалый живот и выпирающие рёбра. Какие-то три жалких месяца, и он уже похож на скелет. Парень вздохнул, заставляя себя отвлечься от запахов готовящейся еды. Эта идиллия была мнимой и не стоила того, чтобы ей поддаваться.

Стайлз наклонился вперёд, пытаясь заглянуть за угол дома. Машины не было, как и следов от неё. Он был уверен, что заметил бы их — даже легковушка обязана оставить колею во влажной глинистой почве. Стайлз вздохнул. Деревья вокруг дома стояли довольно редко, и заросшая дорога, если она и была тут раньше, могла идти в любом направлении. Вероятно, Хейлы оставляли машину где-то неподалёку, чтобы сбить с толку непрошенных гостей, коли такие появятся. Без каких-либо средств передвижения, припаркованных рядом, дом казался пустующим. Стайлз вздохнул ещё раз. Его план становился всё менее реальным. Вдруг что-то пощекотало его ногу, и он дёрнулся. К голой ступне прижался сухой опавший лист, дрожавший на ветру. Стилински вздохнул и пошевелил замёрзшими пальцами. Из одежды у него по-прежнему были лишь те вещи, которые дал ему Дерек. Ещё один гвоздь в крышку гроба его идеи добраться до цивилизации.

— Завтрак, — произнёс Питер едва слышно, потом чертыхнулся и сказал уже громче: — Завтрак!

Стайлз с кряхтением поднялся и зашёл на кухню. Он с ногами залез на стул, пытаясь отогреть ступни. Днём температура в доме была вполне приемлема, но пол оставался холодным. Дерек опустился напротив и уткнулся в свою тарелку, игнорируя нового «постояльца», который, гоняя вилкой ускользавшую от него фасолину, небрежно заметил:

— Хорошая погода, не находите?  
— Светская беседа, Стайлз, серьёзно? — Питер снял с плитки чайник и разлил кипяток по кружкам. Парень в ответ пожал плечами.  
— Я несколько месяцев ни с кем не разговаривал, если не считать разговором допрос с пристрастием. Так что сейчас даже бессмысленный трёп о погоде сможет развлечь меня.  
— Раз тебе так не терпится поболтать, лучше расскажи нам, почему никто тебя не ищет? — старший Хейл бросил мимолётный взгляд на племянника, и тот ответил ему тем же.  
— С чего ты взял? — с подозрением спросил Стайлз. — Я такого не говорил.  
— Так, значит, ищут? — Питер отодвинул пустую тарелку и пригвоздил Стайлза к стулу изучающим взглядом.  
— Может, и ищут, — буркнул тот.  
— Стайлз? — надавил Питер.  
— Ладно! Ладно. Мой отец думает, что я уехал в археологическую экспедицию со своим научным руководителем. Он думает, что я в дебрях Мексики, где не ловит сотовый, а ближайшая деревня в нескольких сутках пешего пути.  
— Ещё одна уловка, чтобы успешно провернуть побег? — Хейлы с интересом уставились на Стилински. Даже Дерек оторвался от внимательного изучения остатков яичницы.  
— Нет. Не совсем. Я действительно собирался поехать. Скрыться от погони в джунглях, что может быть круче? Но за два дня до отъезда меня поймали. Джерард был более чем заинтересован в том, чтобы меня не искали подольше, так что он быстренько собрал на меня всю имеющуюся информацию. Кто-то из его парней взломал мою почту, нашёл переписку с заведующим кафедрой — и бинго! Ему оставалось лишь попросить меня совершить пару звонков. Под дулом пистолета я быстро согласился. И вот мой руководитель думает, что я взял академ на полгода и уехал к отцу решать семейные проблемы, а отец думает, что я уехал в Мексику. Он у меня шериф, кстати говоря, что было ещё одним поводом для Арджента держать нашу с ним маленькую «тайну» в секрете. Старикан, может, и безумен, как три тысячи Джокеров, но котелок у него варит отменно. Он даже пару раз дал мне позвонить отцу, якобы из каких-то стрёмных посёлков недалеко от раскопок. Такие дела…

Стайлз притянул к себе кружку с кофе, отхлебнул, закашлялся и отхлебнул снова. Он молча глотал крутой кипяток, плавая в своих тревожных мыслях. Питер в задумчивости постучал пальцем по столу. Он окинул взглядом мальчишку: поджатые пальцы на ногах, сваливающиеся штаны и глубокие тени под глазами. Перед глазами встал подвал, пропитанный запахом насилия, и то, как Стайлз дёргался каждый раз, когда к нему пытались прикоснуться. То, с каким трудом парень заставил себя лечь с кем-то в одну постель, даже если ценой отказа могли стать серьёзные проблемы со здоровьем. Хейл сжал пальцы в кулак и встал.

— Дерек, нам нужно в город, пополнить кое-какие запасы, — сказал он обманчиво спокойным тоном, давая понять, что его слова не обсуждаются. Племянник молча кивнул, хотя на его лице была забавная смесь эмоций, от удивления до лёгкого осуждения, как у щенка, прокусившего воздушный шарик, — даже с учётом лишнего рта им вполне хватало продуктов и топлива, чтобы прожить здесь безвылазно ещё пару недель. Проигнорировав Дереков взгляд, Питер слегка наклонился, заглядывая Стайлзу в глаза.

— Ты ведь не сбежишь от нас, парень? Сможешь посидеть здесь тихо до нашего возвращения? Мы ведь отлично друг друга поняли? — и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, сопровождавшегося сдавленным «не сбегу», снял с крючка свой плащ, висевший у двери. Им с Дереком предстоял долгий поход по магазинам.

***

— Стайлз, я думал, мы друг друга поняли, — голос Питера звучал разочарованно, будто он застал любимое чадо за чем-то непотребным, вроде курения травки или убийства мелких животных.

Стилински сидел на земле, привалившись к дереву. Его губы посинели от холода, а вокруг витал слабый аромат крови. Дерек зарычал и ухватил его за шиворот, пытаясь вздёрнуть на ноги. Стайлз зашипел, растянутый свитер затрещал от грубого обращения, и парень рухнул обратно, взметнув ворох палых листьев.

— Упс, — выдохнул он и вновь прислонился к дереву, прикрыв глаза. Питер присел на корточки и внимательно исследовал его ступни. Одна из них оказалась рассечена. Рана была неглубокой, но, наложившись на общее истощение и холод, стала той соломинкой, что ломает хребет лошади.  
— Ну, и зачем тогда? — спросил он. — Ты же сам согласился с тем, что тебе стоит переждать здесь, с нами? Что заставило тебя передумать?  
— Ничего. Это не побег!  
— Ага, а я тогда английская королева, — фыркнул Дерек. Он обвёл рукой окружающее пространство, как бы намекая на очевидность происходящего. — Если это не побег, то что? Или ты сюда случайно телепортировался? Вышел поискать туалет и заблудился?  
— Не похоже, что он врёт, Дерек, — Питер прислушался к сердцебиению парнишки. Пульс у него был учащённый, но ровный.  
— Я не собирался сбегать…  
— А я не собираюсь выслушивать его оправдания, Питер, — Дерек зарычал на дядю, взмахивая руками. — Ты говорил, он не лжёт, что будет вести себя смирно. Ты ошибся тогда, можешь ошибаться и сейчас. А если из-за него весь наш план пойдёт по пизде?  
— Вероятно, у понятия «смирно» весьма широкие рамки, — Питер сдёрнул Стайлза с места, закинул его руку себе на плечо и, не слушая протестов, поволок в сторону дома. Парень умудрился забраться довольно далеко, что делало честь его упорству. Но для оборотня такое расстояние было просто смехотворным, даже с учётом дополнительной нагрузки в виде этого супового набора.

На полпути Хейлы разделились, и Дерек свернул к оставленной невдалеке машине. Стилински с тоской проследил его путь, даже не пытаясь запомнить направление. Он вообще слабо представлял себе, где находится. Когда он отправился в своё маленькое путешествие, то старался двигаться вдоль намёка на колею, которая ему вполне могла просто померещиться. А когда она исчезла окончательно, он принялся ходить расширяющимися кругами в надежде найти её вновь, пока не напоролся на острый камень. Это стало последней каплей, и он рухнул под ближайшее дерево, где его и нашли. Затея изначально была сомнительной, но Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом, если бы не попробовал. Он безвольно повис на плече Питера, позволив оттащить себя до дома.

— Я правда не пытался сбежать, — снова произнёс он, когда Хейл пихнул его на диван и сходил на кухню за бинтами.  
— Да? И зачем же ты ушёл? — Питер схватил Стайлза за лодыжку и ощупал повреждённую ступню. — Это нужно промыть.  
— Я бы вернулся.  
— Это не ответ на мой вопрос. Зачем ты покинул дом?  
— Я не пытался сбежать. Я… прогуливался, — Стайлз посмотрел Питеру прямо в глаза.  
— Что ж, по крайней мере, первая половина твоей фразы — правда. А вот вторая… В последний раз спрашиваю: зачем ты ушёл?

Стайлз отвернулся и принялся молча разглядывать свои грязные ноги. Питер вздохнул. Он сдёрнул мальчишку с дивана и подтолкнул в сторону ванной.

Нагретая ещё утром вода была чуть тёплой, и спустя несколько блаженных минут Стайлз снова начал замерзать. Он выскользнул из-за шторки, обмахнулся полотенцем под пристальным взглядом Питера и оглянулся в поисках своей одежды. Но там, где он её оставил, было пусто. Зато в руке Хейла был знакомый тряпичный ком.

— Это ищешь? — мужчина встряхнул тряпками прямо перед его лицом и дёрнул их в стороны. Ткань треснула, но Питер на этом не остановился. Он выпустил когти, распустил обрывки на ещё более мелкие клочки и ссыпал всё это Стайлзу под ноги.

— Мы с Дереком так обрадовались твоей вменяемости, что съездили в магазин и купили тебе тёплой одежды, но, боюсь, теперь я не решусь отдать её тебе. Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова покинул наш уютный дом, выставив меня доверчивым идиотом, так что она тебе не понадобится. К тому же мы купили тебе плед, будешь ходить по дому в нём, как римский патриций в тоге…

Питер продолжал что-то говорить, но его слова сливались в монотонный белый шум. Стайлз пошатнулся, вцепившись в край полотенца, будто это была его единственная связь с миром.

«Снимай рубашку, малыш. И джинсы тоже снимай, они тебе не понадобятся».

Пытаясь удержать равновесие, Стайлз перенёс вес на пораненную ногу и чуть не упал. Он схватился за стену и тут же поймал обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Сам дойти до кровати сможешь? — Питер повёл носом, улавливая запах паники. Кажется, ещё немного и этот аромат станет для него привычным, как запах деревянных стен и пыльной мебели. Хейл медленно выдохнул через ноздри, безуспешно пытаясь избавиться от мельчайших молекул запаха. Стайлз утвердительно мотнул головой и, всё так же держась за стену, направился в спальню, даже не заметив, что оставляет за собой кровавые следы. Он тяжело опустился на матрас, взял из рук Питера остатки перекиси и смочил ею бинт. Его руки дрожали, и повязка всё никак не выходила ровной. Питер мягко остановил его, сам затянул и завязал хвостики бинта на легкомысленный бантик.

— Стайлз? Зачем ты ушёл? Я знаю, что это был не побег. Но чтобы хоть чуть-чуть доверять тебе, я должен понять, что происходит. Я не хочу запирать тебя голышом в подвале. Мы оба знаем, что это не пойдёт тебе на пользу. Не заставляй меня снова превращать тебя в пленника.  
— Мне нужно было позвонить.  
— Кому, Стайлз? Арджентам, чтобы они спасли тебя от парочки чудовищ? — Питер лукаво дёрнул бровью, но его тон был опасно настороженным.  
— Отцу, — Стайлз шумно сглотнул, и от него запахло тоской. — Я хотел позвонить отцу. Мне нужно было позвонить отцу, чтобы он не волновался.  
— Он и так не волнуется, или ты забыл, что находишься в «экспедиции»? — вернувшийся с улицы Дерек замер в дверном проёме и изобразил пальцами свободной руки кавычки. В другой он держал пакеты с логотипом Таргет, а подмышкой — коробку с масляным обогревателем.  
— Ага, и всё было бы здорово, если бы она не должна была закончиться буквально через пару дней, — огрызнулся Стилински, прикрываясь одеялом. Он растёр лицо ладонями и запустил руку в волосы.  
— Почему ты просто не попросил нас о помощи? — Питер забрал у племянника покупки и вынул из пакета обещанный клетчатый плед, какие продаются рядом с одноразовой посудой и корзинами для пикников.  
— Серьёзно? И что бы я услышал в ответ? Конспирация, бла-бла-бла, вдруг телефон твоего отца прослушивается, и далее по тексту. А если бы вы вдруг решили, что проще убить меня, чем попасть под прицел не только охотников, но и полиции?

Питер задумчиво кивнул. Это имело смысл. Стоит шерифу понять, что ни в какую экспедицию сын не уехал, и полиция штата встанет на уши.

— Если ты подозреваешь, что телефон отца прослушивается, почему всё же решил позвонить? — спросил он, освобождая плед от упаковки и протягивая его Стайлзу.  
— Ну, достаточно выбрать на заправке или в забегаловке водителя машины с не местными номерами, и когда Джерард пробьёт телефон, его хозяин будет уже далеко. Так что я планировал уговорить какого-нибудь доброго самаритянина одолжить мне свой сотовый. С моим жалким внешним видом вполне можно сойти за жертву ограбления. Я весьма красноречив, знаешь ли, — парень опоясался пледом и аккуратно свернул полотенце, отложив его на край кровати.  
— А потом Ардженты найдут беднягу, вытрясут из него душу и узнают, откуда ты звонил.  
— Даже если так, они не станут искать меня в лесу. Скорее, обшарят ближайший город.  
— Так себе план.  
— Я знаю, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Но лучше так, чем трепать отцу нервы и впутывать полицию в этот ваш сверхъестественный замес.

Питер дёрнул уголком губ. В принципе, если задуматься, ничего ужасного не случилось. И не случилось бы, дойди парень до трассы и выйди по ней к мотелю или закусочной. Но это не отменяло одной маленькой детали. Питер взял пакет с одеждой и взвесил его в руке.

— Одежда или подвал.  
— Что? — недоумённо переспросил Стайлз, опешив от резкой смены темы.  
— Что ты выбираешь, остаться без одежды или сидеть в подвале? Второе, конечно, предпочтительнее, но я всё же надеюсь, что ты не попытаешься повторить свою безрассудную вылазку, завернувшись в плед или спальник.

Взгляд Стайлза на мгновение остекленел. Парень ковырнул ногтем клетчатую ткань и тряхнул головой, будто пытался отогнать сонливость.

— Можно, я останусь наверху? Всё равно я не выйду из этого леса на своих двоих, он, блин, бесконечный, — он устало вздохнул, и Питер не стал его разубеждать — оттуда, где они с Дереком его подобрали, до дороги оставалась буквально пара километров.  
— Вот и славно, — Питер подхватил коробку с обогревателем и неразобранный пакет из магазина. — Идём за мной, покажу тебе, где ты будешь спать.

Стайлз вяло поплёлся за ним и удивлённо распахнул глаза, когда Хейл толкнул неприметную дверь, с виду похожую на кладовку. По размерам комната и впрямь напоминала чулан, но в неё всё равно поместилась узкая кровать с голым матрасом и подушкой без наволочки и тумба с настольной лампой.

— Комната маленькая, так что за пару часов прогреется, если закрыть дверь, — Питер перевернул пакет и вытряхнул из него удлинитель и нераспечатанный комплект постельного белья. Стайлз закусил губу, чтобы избавиться от тянущего ощущения в районе желудка — среди купленных вещей не было ничего, что могло бы пригодиться самим Хейлам. — А теперь, пожалуй, установим пару правил. Ты не уходишь за пределы видимости дома, когда мы здесь, и не выходишь дальше крыльца, пока нас нет. Ещё один прокол — и я брошу в подвал матрас, а люк придавлю диваном. Будешь сидеть в темноте и одиночестве, пока мы не решим проблему с Джерардом. Понял?  
— Понял, — Стайлз разорвал целлофан и развернул простынь. — Спасибо. Нет, правда, спасибо.

В ответ Питер лишь хмыкнул и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь. А спустя пару минут раздался глухой рокот — заработал генератор, и настольная лампа зажглась. Стайлз сел на кровать, застеленную свежим бельём, подтянул колени к подбородку и прикрыл глаза. До того момента, как его отец начнёт впадать в панику, оставались считанные часы.


	5. Chapter 5

— Отвали от меня… Нет… Хватит… Пожалуйста, не нужно… Я не хочу…

Парня мучали кошмары. Питер поморщился и сжал переносицу пальцами, прогоняя обрывки сна. Даже через две стены он слышал, как Стайлз мечется по кровати, как скрипят под ним пружины и трещит сжатая в кулаке простынь.

Рядом завозился Дерек. Он оторвал голову от подушки и тоже прислушался. Причитания сменились тихими всхлипами и хриплыми выдохами, потом раздалось отчётливое «Папа!», звук удара, и всё стихло. А через минуту Питер услышал шаги и плеск воды из крохотной ванной.

Хейлы молча переглянулись. Дерек вопросительно вскинул брови, и Питер отрицательно качнул головой. Это было не их дело. Это был не их мальчик, не член стаи и даже не друг. Просто ещё одна душа, искалеченная «благородными» охотниками на нечисть. Через две стены было слышно, как Стайлз тяжело опустился на кровать и судорожно вздохнул, устраиваясь под одеялом. Питер зажмурился, стараясь не прислушиваться к шорохам.

«Не твоё дело!» — злобно огрызнулся вихрастый темноволосый подросток, застёгивая чёрную кожаную куртку, и Хейл почувствовал, как тоже проваливается в кошмар. Только этот кошмар крутился в его голове двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю, без перерывов на обеды и выходные. Из него нельзя было вынырнуть, нельзя было проснуться, потому что этот кошмар был реальностью, случившейся много лет назад.

«Не твоё дело, Питер, куда и с кем я иду!» — снова рыкнул Дерек и ушёл от прикосновения, когда Питер попытался положить руку ему на плечо. Хейл распахнул глаза пошире, но это не избавило его от видения, в котором племянник выскальзывает в окно и сбегает на встречу с женщиной, превратившей их маленький уютный мир в угли. За стеной дыхание Стайлза замедлилось и стало мирным и убаюкивающим. Питер зацепился за него, как за метроном, ожидая вновь услышать, как чужое сердце срывается в галоп, но, видимо, это была вся порция кошмаров, отведённая парню на сегодня. Под его мирное сопение видения из прошлого отступили, и вскоре оборотень тоже погрузился в блаженную темноту без сновидений.

***

— Ты серьёзно? — Стайлз с недоверием посмотрел на дешёвый кнопочный телефон, лежавший на кухонном столе, а потом на Питера. Дерек ушёл на свою привычную пробежку, и в доме они были только вдвоём. Хейл не нашёл в себе сил показать слабость перед племянником и этим доказал себе, что слаб вдвойне. — А как же конспирация? Или ты его украл, а хозяина загрыз и припрятал за мусорными баками. Хотя вряд ли, стоит полиции найти его, и они сразу проверят списки звонков.  
— Это предоплаченный телефон, — Питер закатил глаза и пододвинул трубку поближе к Стилински, у которого от напряжения задёргались пальцы. — И если ты не собираешься трепаться полчаса, а потом выключишь его, то нам нечего опасаться.

Стайлз пожевал губу, прикидывая кое-что в уме, а потом кивнул. Он подтянул к себе мобильник и включил его, сбрасывая уведомление об установке даты и времени. Набрав номер, парень помедлил, а потом пристально посмотрел Питеру в глаза.

— Я позвоню в отцовский участок. К нему не так просто подключиться, и есть шанс, что Арджент не зайдёт так далеко ради мелкой рыбёшки вроде меня. Так что не нужно начинать убивать меня, когда услышишь их дежурное приветствие.

Питер хмыкнул.

— Твой отец не удивится, что ты звонишь ему на рабочий, а не на сотовый? — прищурился он. План с участком определённо был неплох, но шерифы маленьких городков славились своей въедливостью, и сейчас это было совсем не на руку.  
— Скажу, что звоню из таксофона и тут не хватает пары кнопок. Такое уже случалось, когда я ездил на раскопки в прошлом году, правда, тогда я звонил на домашний. Развандаленные телефоны — привычное дело в захолустье Мексики, и это чистейшая правда.  
— А если его не окажется на месте?  
— Так даже лучше, — Стайлз улыбнулся, но улыбка была вымученная и быстро увяла. — Ему будет сложнее соврать. А если наткнусь на его секретаря, то она точно не станет задавать лишних вопросов. Но я бы не стал на это надеяться. Мой отец — отмороженный трудоголик.

Питер кивнул. Он снял с запястья часы и, стукнув пару раз по циферблату, положил их перед Стайлзом.

— Ладно. В участок так в участок. Но всё равно следи за временем.  
— Хорошо. Вот только… — Стайлз замялся, но всё равно спросил: — С чего такая щедрость? Ты не подумай, я благодарен. Но, подозреваю, это ваш экстренный способ связи, верно? Таким не разбрасываются по пустякам.  
— Не хочу, чтобы в твоей голове появились ненужные мысли. Ты очень похож на того, кто великолепно умеет себя накручивать, — Питер поднялся из-за стола, собираясь выйти из кухни и создать хоть какое-то подобие приватности.

Теперь настала очередь Стайлза кивнуть. Он, наконец, нажал на зелёную клавишу, и спустя несколько секунд в трубке пошли гудки.

— Департамент шерифа…  
— Привет, Тара, это Стайлз! Только давай по-быстрому, а то у меня жетоны кончаются. Скажи, отец в участке? — донеслось из-за хлипкой фанерной двери. Питер сконцентрировался на шуме закипающего чайника, чтобы не начать по привычке прислушиваться. Вместо этого он опустился на диван и запрокинул голову, прикрывая глаза и вспоминая насмешливо-ласковый голос сестры:

«Не забывай звонить каждую неделю, братец-волк».  
«Зачем? Чтобы рассказать, сколько я прослушал лекций и как громко храпит мой сосед по комнате?»  
«Нет, балда! Чтобы мы не волновались о тебе. Так что обязательно звони».  
«Даже чтобы просто поздороваться?»  
«Даже чтобы просто поздороваться».  
«Ты правда будешь волноваться, если я не позвоню?»  
«Обязательно буду. И скучать тоже».  
«Тогда я просто одолею тебя звонками, сестрица-волчица!»

Талия тогда тихо рассмеялась и взъерошила ему волосы. Воспоминание о тепле её ладони мурашками спустилось вниз по позвоночнику. Питер глубоко вздохнул, слыша, как интонации Стайлза окрашиваются нежностью, как и голос сестры, отправлявшей его в университет целую вечность назад. Мужчина уткнулся лицом в ладони и пробормотал:

— Если ты где-то там, Талия, знай, я тоже скучаю по тебе…

***

Когда Дерек вернулся в дом, Питер уже успел скрыть следы своего маленького преступления — он сжимал телефон в кулаке, пока тот не превратился в слабо идентифицируемые обломки, а потом ссыпал их в карман пальто. Стайлз крутил в пальцах кружку с чаем и задумчиво мурчал себе под нос какую-то мелодию. Он выглядел расслабленным, и если бы не ссадины на лице, его можно было бы принять за беззаботного студента, приехавшего с друзьями на природу.

— Питер, на пару слов, — Дерек вышел из ванной полностью одетым, и Питер мысленно усмехнулся — с появлением Стайлза страсть племянника к одежде взлетела до небывалых высот.

Дерек распускал на ленты все тряпки, которые на него удавалось натянуть, с тех пор, как впервые обратился, и вплоть до начальной школы. Талия часто упрекала сына за то, что тот ходил по дому и заповеднику без футболки, но даже власть альфы не смогла искоренить эту привычку, и вот поди ж ты.

Питер вышел вслед за ним на веранду и прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Мне нужно в город. Сегодня приезжает альфа той стаи, что держит территорию рядом с одной из баз Джерарда. Попрошу её поделиться информацией. Говорят, она спит с одной из наёмниц, вхожей в компанию охотников. Глядишь, что-то и узнаем о передвижениях Джерарда. Заодно проверю, что полиция думает насчёт побоища в клубе. Ты справишься тут один? Меня не будет несколько дней.  
— Если под «справишься» ты подразумеваешь, не убью ли я мальчишку, то здесь ничего не могу обещать, — Питер лукаво прищурился, и Дерек усмехнулся ему в ответ. — Поезжай, всё у нас будет нормально. Только прихвати с собой пустые канистры под топливо, наполнишь на обратном пути. Не хочу, чтобы наш щеночек замёрз. И привези какой-нибудь вредной еды — консервы уже оскомину набили.  
— Хорошо, я тогда сразу до машины. Береги себя.  
— И ты береги себя, — Питер сжал плечо племянника и смотрел ему вслед, пока он не скрылся за деревьями.  
— Ну, чем займёмся? — спросил Стайлз, выглянув на крыльцо.  
— А чем бы ты хотел? — задумчиво протянул Питер, пытаясь вспомнить, не завалялась ли здесь колода карт. Он обернулся и поймал на себе горящий азартом взгляд. Точно так же на него смотрела Кора, когда решила во что бы то ни стало выяснить, откуда берутся дети. Питер мысленно вздохнул.  
— Расскажи мне об оборотнях. Я хочу знать всё.

***

Питер лежал посередине кровати, раскинув руки в стороны, и пялился в потолок, беззвучно ругаясь.

После того, как Стайлз вытряс из него всю душу, под конец заставив обратиться, они всё-таки сыграли в карты, используя вместо ставок содержимое пачки «Reese’s minis»*. Парень оказался очень даже неплох, сумев отыграть почти треть крошечных шоколадок, что, учитывая обострённое волчье восприятие и определённую слабость Хейла к этому лакомству, было великолепным результатом. Когда конфеты закончились, Стайлз предложил сыграть на раздевание. Точнее он предложил сыграть на одежду, но в данных условиях это было равнозначно.

Питер, ещё утром смягчивший своё наказание и выдавший парню чистое бельё и тёплые носки, скептически осмотрел клетчатый плед, служивший ему костюмом, и спросил, точно ли он хочет откатиться ко вчерашнему состоянию и ходить с голым задом. Стайлз фыркнул, но Хейл всё равно заметил, как он слегка побледнел, и они больше не поднимали эту тему. Потом они неспешно поужинали пастой, заправив её покупным соусом из банки. Стайлз трепался о своей научной работе и с таким воодушевлением уплетал этот недорогой суррогат настоящей домашней еды, что впервые за долгое время смесь непонятного мяса с протёртыми овощами и дешёвыми специями показалась Питеру приемлемой на вкус. Он смотрел на то, как лохматый парень в шерстяных носках и пледе, завязанном поверх голого тела на манер тоги, запихивает в рот еду, не переставая при этом яростно жестикулировать, и чувствовал себя… умиротворённо, пожалуй.

Сейчас эта умиротворённость растаяла, как дым. Питер перевернулся на живот и сжал виски пальцами, чувствуя фантомные отголоски мигрени. А ведь день был таким многообещающим.

Хейл массировал пальцами как будто бы ноющий лоб, а в своей каморке скулил и задыхался Стайлз, сражаясь со своим воображаемым врагом. Питер даже задумываться не хотел о том, что за кошмары снились мальчишке, но отлично помнил здоровенного охотника со спущенными штанами, выскочившего из той же комнаты, где держали парня. Пока Стайлз сдавленно стонал, Хейл с упоением прокручивал в голове ощущение когтей, входящих в податливую плоть. Вскоре всё стихло, и Стилински по привычному уже сценарию сполз с кровати и, шаркая ногами, как столетний старик, побрёл в ванную, чтобы умыться и хоть немного смыть с себя фантомные прикосновения.

Питер надеялся, что после разговора с отцом Стайлз успокоится в достаточной степени, чтобы кошмары отпустили его. Как бы не так.

На кухне загорелся свет, и Хейл услышал, как булькнула вода в чайнике, щёлкнула пьеза и зажёгся газ. Он медленно поднялся с кровати, чтобы не шуметь, и вынул из-под неё так и не разобранный пакет с новой одеждой. Пока Стайлз вливал в себя чай, мужчина сверлил взглядом красную мишень Таргета и с тоской осознавал, что проваливается в трясину, в которую шагнул вполне осознанно.

***

Приехавший к вечеру Дерек молча смерил взглядом одетого в обновки Стайлза, никак, однако, не прокомментировав данную перемену, за что Питер был ему очень благодарен. Иногда Дерек проявлял чудеса тактичности, чем сам Питер похвастаться не мог. Он вкратце рассказал о прошедшей встрече и быстро покинул кухню, стоило почёсывающему живот Стайлзу вползти туда. С тех пор, как парень начал бормотать во сне, невольно выдавая подробности своего пребывания в плену, Дерек старался не находиться с ним рядом. Даже просто в одной комнате. Он был сдержанно безразличен, но его регулярные побеги заметил бы даже слепой. Стайлз слепым не был.

— Почему Дерек сторонится меня? — он проследил за младшим Хейлом и подсел к Питеру. — Это из-за того, что я человек?  
— Нет. Просто ты для него словно целый букет триггеров. Охотники, насилие, — Питер помедлил, но всё же добавил: — Сексуальное в том числе. Ты — как напоминание о прошлом, от которого мой племянник страстно желает избавиться.

Стайлз замолчал. Его глаза округлились от удивления и брови дёрнулись вверх. Кухню наполнила тягостная тишина, но вскоре парень заёрзал и выдал натужно-шутливым тоном:

— Оу, ну тогда ладно. А то я уж подумал, что он запал на меня, или типа того, — под конец фразы Стайлз стушевался под скептическим взглядом Питера. — Да, не самая удачная моя шутка, согласен.

От его сконфуженного лица Питеру стало чуточку веселее.

— При всей богатой бисексуальной наследственности нашего семейства Дерек удивительно консервативен. Самый унылый гетеро, которого я когда-либо встречал, так что тут тебе точно ничего не светит, — он подпёр кулаком щёку и произнёс это так небрежно, будто делился тем, что Дерек болеет за Ред Сокс. Стайлз поперхнулся чаем и раскашлялся, схватившись за горло.  
— Это типа такой волчий доминантный генетический признак, или типа того? — выдавил, наконец, он под смеющимся взглядом Питера. — Или ты меня опять дуришь?  
— Нет. Ну ладно, может быть, слегка. Но, если на чистоту, сложно быть ханжой или пытаться обмануть кого-то своими предпочтениями, когда ты в кругу оборотней. Когда знаешь, сколько мужчин или женщин непроизвольно возбуждаются в присутствии кого-то своего пола, автоматически перестаёшь воспринимать это как что-то извращённое или неестественное. Конечно, это не значит, что мы все поголовно погрязли в разврате или кидаемся на всё, что шевелится. Среди нас есть тихони и сторонники традиционных взглядов, а многие волки вообще моногамны. Но мы намного проще воспринимаем близость в любых её проявлениях. В сексе оборотни гораздо более открыты и честны друг с другом, чем люди со всеми этими вашими заморочками. Мы легко считываем реакции, практически сразу понимаем, что действительно заводит партнёра, а что — раздражает, и видим, когда он терпит и притворяется. И в связи с этим мы намного сильнее открыты экспериментам. Знал бы ты, сколько интересного можно сделать, когда обладаешь контролем нашего уровня. А если добавить к этому нашу силу, гибкость и регенерацию…  
— Всё, всё, всё! Хватит с меня урока ксено-сексологии, мистер волк. Я и так услышал больше, чем хотел, — уши Стайлза покраснели.

Мужчина фыркнул в кружку. Стилински выглядел в точности как Кора, когда Питер решил постебаться над ней и придумал байку про узел. Рассказать своей несовершеннолетней племяннице, что у оборотней-мальчиков сразу после оргазма в основании члена вырастает здоровенная шишка, было одной из его лучших идей. Ну, и худших, соответственно, тоже. В тот раз Талия гнала его по лесу добрых десять миль, а потом так приложила об дерево, что он весь вечер харкал кровью из пробитых рёбрами лёгких. Но вид впервые на его памяти смутившейся Коры стоил того.

Что ж, может, ему выдастся случай использовать эту байку ещё раз. Питер сладко потянулся и решил принять душ. Раз уж им всё равно приходилось тратить топливо для генератора, чтобы их вечно мёрзнущий гость чувствовал себя комфортно, то глупо было бы отказывать себе в маленьких слабостях.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Стайлз медленно прикрыл глаза. Эмоции скатились с его лица, как капли воды с жирной сковороды. Он сидел неподвижно, чувствуя, как темнота, сгущавшаяся за окнами, давит на него всё сильнее, а его бравада испаряется под её натиском. Приближалась ещё одна ночь, и все сверхъестественные существа этого мира не могли этого изменить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reese’s minis - мини-версия шоколадных капсул с арахисовым маслом от Hershey's: https://www.hersheys.com/reeses/en_us/products/reeses-peanut-butter-cup-minis.html. Идея о страсти Питера к этим конфетам навеяна вот этой сценой из сериала, где молодой Питер есть классическую версию Reese’s: https://vk.com/doc12096538_486373991


	6. Chapter 6

Дерек проверил пальцем длину щетины и бережно отложил триммер в сторону. В их холостяцкой берлоге эта электрическая бритва была самым высокотехнологичным прибором, если не брать в расчёт вечно выключенный лэптоп Питера. Она смотрелась неуместно в бревенчатом домике, но старший Хейл не собирался превращаться в заросшего дровосека, и бритва кочевала вместе с ним с одного убежища на другое на радость племяннику и его густой растительности. Стряхнув несколько зацепившихся за подбородок волосков, Дерек перевёл рычажок на функцию гладкого бритья и прошёлся пару раз по щекам, подравнивая бороду там, где она встречалась с чистой кожей.

— Опять собираешься в город? — Питер внимательно проследил за тем, как племянник споласкивает бритву, ставит её на зарядку и придирчиво оглядывает себя в зеркале.  
— Да. Кажется, у нас есть шанс заполучить собственного информатора среди охотников.  
— И кто же это?  
— Наёмница, о которой я говорил в прошлый раз.  
— И, которая, как я понимаю, уже не спит с местной альфой? — Питер довольно ухмыльнулся, и Дерек ответил ему тем же. — Не боишься уводить зазнобу у такой сильной волчицы?  
— У них было-то один раз всего. Брейден говорит, что нырнула к альфе в койку ради эксперимента.  
— Проверяла, нравятся ли ей девчонки?  
— Проверяла, нравятся ли ей оборотни, — Дерек сверкнул голубой радужкой, и Питер фыркнул. Он покосился на запертую дверь маленькой спальни. Стайлз ещё не вставал, но, судя по загнанному дыханию, спать ему оставалось недолго. Он провёл с ними уже больше недели, но лучше ему не становилось. Скорее, наоборот. Вчера он бродил вокруг дома, пока ноги не начали заплетаться, в надежде измотать себя и хоть раз поспать без кошмаров. К сожалению, его план не сработал. Как и позавчерашний план напиться кофе и не спать всю ночь, или позапозавчерашний, когда Стайлз решил выспаться в светлое время суток. Питер вздохнул. Дерек проследил за его взглядом и поджал губы. Парню нужна была помощь, но они не могли её дать.

— Из-за него этот дом прямо-таки воняет тоской. Пройтись с тобой до машины? — спросил Питер. В ответ Дерек только пожал плечами. Он подошёл к вешалке для одежды и под насмешливое фырканье дяди взял ту куртку, что была поновее.  
— Зачем прихорашиваться, если твою наёмницу так заводят оборотни? Лучше сразу надень что-нибудь со следами крови и дырками от когтей.  
— Иди ты, мистер  
я-могу-бриться-только-модным-триммером-с-десятью-режимами-потому-что-обычной-бритвой-не-сделать-пижонскую-бородку.  
— Эй! Удар ниже пояса! И признай, бородка была хороша.  
— Не в этой жизни, — Дерек прикрыл за собой дверь и прогулочным шагом отправился к машине.

Сердце Стайлза отсчитывало последние секунды перед катастрофой.

***

— Да он издевается! — Дерек с размаха пнул незапертую дверь, и она с грохотом ударилась о стену. Дом был пуст.

Питер, ещё секунду назад подкалывавший племянника из-за забытых в розовом тумане влюблённости ключей от машины, недоумённо принюхался. От дверной ручки пахло ужасом.

— Он не мог далеко уйти. Бери ключи и поезжай, а то опоздаешь. Я сам со всем разберусь.

Дерек недовольно рыкнул, обшарил карманы старой куртки и быстрым шагом припустил обратно в лес. Питер снова принюхался и зашагал в противоположную сторону, следуя за запахом. Беспокойство ворочалось внутри, будто клубок ядовитых змей, царапающих внутренности своими чешуйчатыми боками.

Голые ноги Стайлза, облепленные влажными листьями, бледным пятном выделялись на фоне тёмной влажной земли. Парень не шевелился, не кричал и не стонал, но его сердце стучало так громко, будто его ели заживо. Питер сам не заметил, как обратился, в пару шагов преодолевая разделявшее их расстояние. Стайлз лежал на боку, обхватив себя руками. Он дышал короткими рывками, будто только что пробежал марафон, и определённо был цел, но его глаза невидяще пялились в одну точку. Несмотря на холод, его лоб и футболка, в которой он обычно спал, были влажными от пота. Кроме этой самой футболки и боксеров на парне больше ничего не было, и его губы посинели, странно контрастируя с лихорадочным румянцем.

— Стайлз? — позвал Питер, опускаясь на одно колено. Он коснулся напряжённого плеча и понял, что парень не может вдохнуть. — Стайлз, посмотри на меня!

При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что ворот новой футболки растянут и надорван, а шея и ключицы Стайлза покрыты глубокими царапинами. Питер ухватился за дрожащее запястье и аккуратно отцепил холодные пальцы парня от футболки. Под его ногтями была кровь.

— Стайлз, ты меня слышишь? Что с тобой? — попробовал Питер вновь, ясно понимая, что побегом тут даже и не пахнет. — Стайлз!  
— Не трогай, — вдруг прохрипел Стилински, его зрачки сузились, ловя фокус, и он отшатнулся от Хейла, пытаясь отползти в сторону. От неожиданности Питер выпустил его запястье. Стайлз зажмурился и принялся хватать ртом воздух, будто ныряльщик, который забрался слишком глубоко и не надеялся уже достичь поверхности.  
— Питер? — прошептал, наконец, он. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Что мы здесь делаем? Где мы вообще?  
— Это я у тебя хотел спросить, — Питер встал и принялся отряхивать колени. — Мы с Дереком отошли меньше чем на двадцать минут, а ты уже успел сбежать.  
— Я… Кажется, у меня была паническая атака из-за кошмара, — Стайлз поёжился, будто только сейчас обратил внимание, что сидит на голой земле в одном белье. — Со мной такое уже бывало после… Не важно. Просто иногда, когда я слишком глубоко проваливаюсь в кошмар, меня накрывает, и я инстинктивно пытаюсь выбраться на воздух, потому что начинаю задыхаться. Отец даже заколотил окно в моей комнате почти на год и оставлял дверь своей спальни открытой, чтобы услышать, если я встану среди ночи.

Стайлз попытался подняться, но пошатнулся и схватился за дерево, среди корней которого Питер его и нашёл.

— Идти сможешь? — Хейл недоверчиво оглядел сгорбленную фигуру.  
— Да, порядок. Дай мне минуту. Ты пока иди, я догоню.

Питер старался быть объективным, но Стайлз определённо не выглядел так, будто сможет хоть кого-нибудь догнать в ближайшее время. Парня начинало трясти всё сильнее, и Хейл не выдержал.

— Обопрись об меня.  
— Я сам дойду, правда, тебе не стоит…  
— Или ты сделаешь это добровольно, или я перекину тебя через плечо, и ты всю дорогу будешь причитать, что я отдавливаю тебе кишки.  
— Ладно, — Стайлз неуверенно закинул руку мужчине на плечо, и Питер внезапно понял, что они с парнем одного роста. — Пошли, что ли?

Питер обхватил Стайлза за талию, ощутив под пальцами выпирающие рёбра, и подставил ему плечо. Запах пота мальчишки был ужасен, но Хейл вдруг понял, что ему плевать. Он медленно шёл в сторону дома, подстраиваясь под неровные шаги и пытаясь не обращать внимания на холодную ткань футболки, липнущую к коже. У самого крыльца Стилински немного пришёл в себя и отстранился. Он стоял на пороге, смотрел на свои грязные ступни и выглядел таким разбитым, что Питеру захотелось заглянуть ему в лицо в надежде найти там хоть что-то, кроме тоски и отчаяния. Хейл, не задумываясь, коснулся его волос, пытаясь убрать влажные пряди за ухо, но Стайлз отшатнулся, будто ему сделали больно.

— Я, наверное, схожу в душ, да и одежду нужно постирать, — он отряхнул ноги одна о другую и, так и не подняв лица, добавил: — Это я к тому, что я надолго, так что не теряй.

Питер согласно промычал что-то в ответ и, чувствуя в словах Стайлза лёгкий налёт лжи, неожиданно для самого себя тихо проговорил:

— Если тебе что-то понадобится, я буду на кухне.

Стайлз ничего не ответил, но его успокоившееся было сердце сбилось с ритма. Хейл проследил за пошатывающейся полуобнажённой фигурой и поставил чайник. Он решил сидеть на кухне столько, сколько потребуется, даже если Стилински решит перестирать все тряпки в доме.

Первая кружка кофе подошла к концу, и Питер встал, чтобы плеснуть себе ещё кипятка. В ванной монотонно, без всплесков шумела вода, звонко ударяясь об эмалированный поддон душевой. Это было похоже на звук дождя, мерно бьющего по крыше. Ощутив странную паранойю, Хейл покосился на стойку с ножами. Все они были на месте. Питер опёрся о стол, скользнул взглядом по его поверхности, а затем медленно открыл ящик со столовыми приборами. Среди тусклых ложек и вилок кое-чего не хватало.

— Стайлз…

Звук ударившихся о кафельный пол ножниц прозвучал как выстрел.


	7. Chapter 7

Каштановые пряди разрозненными мазками устилали раковину и несколько квадратных метров пола. Они мягким водопадом сыпались из-под натужно жужжащего триммера, забивая лезвия и заставляя бедную машинку громко потрескивать. Бесполезные ножницы валялись здесь же, слишком тупые, чтобы справиться с отведённой им ролью. Питер из последних сил сжал ослабевшими пальцами ручку ни в чём не повинной кружки, уговаривая себя не допустить её трагической встречи с полом.

Сквозь неплотно закрытую дверь было видно, как бледный до синевы Стайлз методично водит бритвой по черепу. Его почти голая голова выглядела беззащитной, лишённая густых блестящих волос.

Это было как дежавю. Как незнакомый ночной кошмар, который ты видишь впервые, но всё равно знаешь, чем он закончится. На мгновение Хейлу почудился жалобный скулёж, будто кто-то мучает волчонка. Но здесь не было никого из стаи, никого, кого нужно было спасти или защитить. Стайные узы задрожали, как перетянутые струны, но на другом конце была пустота. Просто фантомное ощущение, вызванное схожим переживанием. Вызванное чем-то, что запустило свои когти Питеру в сердце, оставив кровоточащие царапины, так и не затянувшиеся до конца. Хейл сконцентрировался на этом, пытаясь вспомнить. Стайлз вновь занёс машинку, и его кадык дёрнулся. Невообразимая смесь эмоций порождала выброс гормонов, и от мальчишки прямо-таки несло… всем. Отвращение, ненависть и снова отвращение, но уже к самому себе. У Питера всегда был хороший нюх, умело дробивший запахи на сотни разных нот. И сейчас именно запах выбивал его из колеи, заставляя терять контроль. Мозг Питера судорожно пытался понять, чем вызвана такая реакция, но его звериная половина оказалась куда догадливее. Волк узнал этот запах. Он помнил. И сейчас он рвался наружу. Стайлз смотрел в зеркало, так сильно сжимая триммер, что на руке проступили вены. Его шея была напряжена, будто какая-то невидимая сила пыталась заставить его отвернуться, но он упрямо сопротивлялся.

Это было похоже… Питер сморгнул и понял. Это было до боли похоже на то, как Дерек раз за разом стёсывал кожу со своего лица, раздирал её когтями практически до кости, чтобы не видеть в зеркале «сладкое личико», которое так любила нахваливать Кейт. Та же ненависть, то же самобичевание. Та же попытка избавиться от триггера, напоминавшего о… чём-то. Дерек видел своё лицо и сразу вспоминал Кейт. Что вспоминал Стайлз, Питер не знал, но он с такой же методичностью пытался хотя бы немного притупить свои воспоминания.

Питер шагнул в сторону, скрываясь за дверным косяком, когда парень отложил триммер и встряхнул головой, осматривая результат. Кое-где волосы торчали неровно, клочками обозначая те места, где у Стайлза дрогнула рука. С короткой стрижкой он выглядел скорее как старшеклассник, чем без года выпускник университета. Парень медленно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к прохладной поверхности небольшого зеркала. Его бритый затылок с одиноким вихром заставил внутренности Питера съёжиться.

«Не трогай!» — сегодняшний выкрик Стайлза вновь прозвенел в ушах. Хейл оскалился, чувствуя, как тонет, захлёбывается в волнах ярости, ненависти и… жалости. Вылезшие наружу клыки впились в губы. Стайлз не заслуживал жалости. Хотя не совсем так. Хейлова жалость была ему ни к чему.

Стилински вскинул подбородок и с вызовом уставился на собственное отражение. Питер не слышал его внутреннего диалога, но на лице отчётливо читалось: «Выкуси, сука!»

Что бы там не снилось Стайлзу по ночам, какие бы кошмары не мучали, но сейчас он в последнюю очередь был похож на того, кого нужно было жалеть. Подставить плечо — да. Налить чашку кофе — возможно. Поскорее вернуть домой — определённо. Но точно не жалеть.

Любой желающий, в том числе и Питер, мог бы пойти нахуй со своей жалостью. Но вместо этого Хейл тихо ушёл на кухню и снова вскипятил чайник. Чашка кофе звучала как отличный план, а дальше они как-нибудь разберутся.

***

Стайлз по привычке запустил руку в волосы, но наткнулся лишь на короткий ёжик. Он скользил взглядом по оконной раме, вверх, к жиденьким кухонным занавескам. Вдоль пыльной гардины, вдоль тонкой паутинки, протянувшейся от её края к посудному шкафчику. По деревянной створке в хлопьях облупившегося лака и по следующей, что была прямо под ней, до самого пола. Он скользил по ножке стола, чайнику для заварки и вновь возвращался к оконной раме. Питер с лёгкостью прослеживал в этих блужданиях некую систему, чьей задачей, вероятнее всего, была довольно простая цель — не пересекаться с ним взглядом.

После акта вандализма — а иначе Питер и не мог это назвать, — совершённого над собственными волосами, Стайлз зашёл на кухню, как ни в чём не бывало. Он опустился за стол, подтянул к себе миску с Twinkie*, которые привёз Дерек, и съел три подряд, прежде чем остановился. У Коры была та же привычка трескать всё, что подвернётся под руку, когда она нервничала. Питер укусил себя за щёку, чтобы не думать об этом. Стайлз не был его стаей, чтобы так переживать о нём. Он был просто ещё одной спасённой от охотника душой, которая пойдёт своей дорогой, когда всё закончится. Парень вытер руки о бёдра и смял в кулаке обёртки.

— Сегодня ночью будет холодно, — наконец произнёс он, и комната вновь погрузилась в тишину.

Вдалеке мерно и привычно гудел дизельный генератор. За окном ярко светило закатное солнце, напоминая о том, какой ясный и погожий сегодня выдался день. Выдался впервые за долгое время, отчего прогрелись не только доски открытой веранды, но и обе спальни, расположенные с южной стороны дома. За стенкой булькнула колонка для горячей воды, которую теперь вообще не выключали, и перешла в режим поддержания тепла. Только сегодня утром Дерек привёз из города четыре полных канистры топлива, и обогреватель в каморке Стайлза работал круглые сутки. Там же лежало толстое пуховое одеяло, абсолютно случайно найденное в недрах хламовника, устроенного бывшим хозяином дома на крохотном чердаке.

Питер стиснул зубы и заставил себя не смотреть в сторону Стайлза. Он не хотел смотреть, потому что боялся увидеть вместо него окровавленное исцарапанное лицо племянника, залитое слезами. Вместо этого он тоже заскользил взглядом по кухне. Угол шкафа, мойка, решётка для чистой посуды, истрёпанное полотенце, свисающее с ручки одного из ящиков, вытертая деревянная половица, другой угол шкафа и по новой. Стайлз не был его племянником, не был его стаей. Питер не хотел испытывать к нему то же, что испытывал к Дереку, Лоре и Коре. Из этой ситуации был только один выход. Выдержав паузу, Хейл откинулся на стуле и ровным обыденным тоном ответил:

— Пожалуй.

Стайлз кивнул и встал из-за стола. Он едва ощутимо задел Питера плечом, оставляя запах нервозности, и ушёл к себе. Хейл допил кофе, растягивая его так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Солнце окончательно спряталось за горизонтом, и кухня погрузилась в серую дымку. У себя в каморке тихо лежал Стайлз. За всё это время он ни разу не пошевелился, но его дыхание было выверенным, будто на каждый вдох отводилось определённое количество времени. Вдох на четыре счёта и на три выдох. Оно было слишком размеренным для спящего.

Питер встал, сполоснул кружку и впервые с момента пожара пожалел, что не курит.

— Что же ты творишь, Питер? — прошептал он себе под нос и, не в силах больше затягивать, направился в спальню. Вот только не в свою.

***

Стайлз лежал на боку, повернувшись спиной к двери. Его одежда аккуратной стопкой покоилась на тумбочке, а из-под одеяла выглядывало голое плечо в жёлтых пятнах почти сошедшего синяка. Оглушительно скрипнула половица, и сердце парня сбилось с ритма.

Боясь, что он всё понял неправильно, и до одури надеясь на это, Хейл сел на край кровати и принялся расшнуровывать ботинки. Стайлз даже не пошевелился, только слегка подвинулся, когда его гость, раздевшийся до белья, потянул на себя одеяло.

Питер коснулся носом криво выбритого затылка и хотел уже притянуть парня к себе поближе, как Стилински вдруг завозился под его рукой и повернулся к нему лицом. Он неожиданно сильно надавил Питеру на плечо и оказался сверху, наклоняясь к самому его уху.

— Знаешь, чувак, это, конечно, подло с моей стороны — так использовать тебя, но я не могу больше. Я устал проваливаться в воспоминания. Я устал испытывать тошноту каждый раз, когда думаю о прикосновениях. Я устал чувствовать себя жертвой, которую принуждали к чему-то, чего она не хотела, но была слишком слаба, чтобы дать отпор. Я хочу, чтобы последний секс, который у меня был, случился по моему желанию, а не потому, что мои руки связаны, а Джерард разрешил делать со мной всё, что им вздумается. Я понимаю, что всё, что я сейчас говорю, не особо способствует сексуальному настрою. Но я это исправлю. Ну, по крайней мере, попробую, как только возьму себя в руки и перестану нести чушь, — и, обдав горячим дыханием шею Питера, Стайлз скользнул ладонью по его животу.

Глядя на него, на этот печальный излом бровей, на царапины, пятнавшие кожу, и складочки на лбу, Питер не мог не думать о мёртвых волчатах, что уже никогда не пойдут в колледж, не приедут домой на Рождество и не обнимут свою мать. Он не мог не думать о племяннике, искорёженном и сломленном, закрывшем ото всех своё разбитое заледеневшее сердце. Он не хотел видеть в парне ещё одного изуродованного члена стаи, и у него был единственный шанс отделить его образ от образов погибших близких.

Стайлз скользнул ладонью по его животу, и Питер позволил ему это. Он чертовски поднаторел во лжи. Особенно во лжи самому себе.

Почему-то в этот момент Питер вспомнил сюжет из книги, которую читал в детстве. Её главная героиня — взрослая одинокая женщина, не желающая признавать своё одиночество в мире, где все имели семью, встретила прекрасного юношу. Она смотрела на него день за днём и с каждым таким днём чувствовала, что всё больше прикипает к нему. Ей хотелось о нём заботиться, сделать так, чтобы его жизнь сложилась лучше, чем у её отца, её братьев. Лучше, чем у неё самой. У неё не было ни мужа, ни детей. Все её близкие отдалились от неё, а единственная безответная любовь погибла вместе с мужчиной, которому предназначалась. Она смотрела на юношу и пыталась представить своего сына, который мог бы быть сейчас такого же возраста. И каждый раз, когда это происходило, она чувствовала тоску по несбывшемуся. И, чтобы избавиться от этой тоски, она уложила юношу в свою постель, превращая его тем самым из сына, которого у неё никогда не было, в любовника, подменяя материнские чувства страстью, а тоску по чаду — влюблённостью. Сейчас, укладывая в свою постель Стайлза, Питер чувствовал себя той самой женщиной. Точнее, Стайлз укладывал его. Но сути это не меняло.

Аналогия с героиней романа пробудила воспоминания о Кейт, и Питер ощутил вину. Он всегда чувствовал вину, думая о ней. За то, что был плохой Левой рукой** своей альфы; за то, что был невнимателен; за то, что был недостаточно хорошим другом для Дерека. За то, что выжил.

Но теперь он мог стать не просто выжившим, но тем, кто смог спасти… кого-то. Смог вырвать кого-то из рук не Кейт, но таких, как Кейт. Он малодушно надеялся, что это спасёт его самого, создаст видимость чистоты, иллюзию целостности. Скроет изъяны его испещрённого обугленными проплешинами сердца, как тонкий слой свежего снега скрывает грязь. Грязь, которая от этого никуда не девается. Не только Стайлз пытался здесь использовать кого-то, чтобы заткнуть дыры в душе. Они стоили друг друга, и чувство вины явно было излишним.

Свет в каморке был выключен, но дверь оставалась открытой, и лунного света, проникавшего в окна гостиной, вполне хватало, чтобы различать очертания. Питер поймал взгляд Стайлза, и тот едва заметно кивнул. Хейлу очень хотелось что-нибудь сказать, как-то прокомментировать происходящее, но горло будто сдавило невидимой рукой. Стайлз отстранился и оседлал его бёдра. Он помялся пару секунд, а потом вдруг облизал губы и перевёл взгляд с лица Питера на низ его живота. Он зацепил пальцами его боксеры и немного стянул их. Питер попытался вырваться из лап оцепенения и тоже протянул руки к белью парня, но тот сдвинулся ниже, отстраняясь, и попытался поймать губами расслабленный член. Всё это было настолько абсурдно и неестественно, что Питер не выдержал. Стайлз снова попытался взять у него в рот, видимо, и впрямь решив, что, если сделает это по собственному желанию, это исправит все проблемы. Старое, как мир, клин клином. Питер не был психологом, но даже его познаний хватало, чтобы понять бессмысленность происходящего.

— Нет, — вырвалось у него, и Стайлз замер. Питер увидел, как разомкнулись его губы, готовые привычно извергнуть водопад слов, но он успел прижать к ним палец, обрывая этот поток. От Стайлза фонило обидой, стыдом, злостью и ещё целой кучей абсолютно не вяжущихся друг с другом эмоций, и Питер не собирался выяснять, с чего будет начата обличительная тирада в его адрес. Он снова поймал взгляд парня, медленно убрал палец и положил ладони ему на бёдра.  
— Питер, я…  
— Нет, Стайлз. Это не то «нет», о котором ты подумал, — мужчина сел, оказываясь со Стайлзом лицом к лицу.  
— Нет?  
— Нет. Это то «нет», после которого я говорю, что у меня есть идея получше, — и Хейл подмял под себя Стилински. Он сделал это медленно и бережно, чтобы не напугать его резкими движениями. Чтобы случайно не вернуть его в один из тех дней, когда каждый мог творить с его телом то, что ему вздумается.

Стайлз замешкался, но дал уложить себя на лопатки. Он удивлённо округлил брови, но молча продолжал смотреть. Когда Питер наклонился к нему, глаза парня остекленели, и Хейл, выругавшись про себя, прошептал ему на ухо:

— Если уж ты хочешь забыть, если хочешь, чтобы последний твой секс перекрыл собой все предыдущие, то я собираюсь заставить тебя кончить так, что ты забудешь не только то время, когда гостил у охотников. Ты забудешь вообще весь секс, который был у тебя когда-либо. Я трахну тебя своим ртом так, что, каждый раз глядя на мужчин, каждый раз, думая о минете, каждый раз представая член между чьих-либо губ, ты будешь способен думать лишь обо мне, этой шаткой койке и этой тёмной каморке.

Питер шептал и шептал Стайлзу всякие грязные глупости, склонившись так близко, что шея и ухо парня уже должны были гореть от чужого дыхания. Он продолжал шептать, чувствуя, как под его рукой, которую он мягко опустил Стайлзу между ног, намечается стояк. Он шептал, пока стаскивал со Стайлза трусы и пока скользил кончиком носа по груди и животу, опускаясь всё ниже, и замолчал лишь за секунду до того, как толкнуть Стилински в пропасть, из которой не было возврата. Это было несколько самодовольно с его стороны — думать нечто подобное, но Питер был чертовски хорош в том, чем собирался заняться.

Стайлз издал какой-то задушенный звук и несмело запустил руку Питеру в волосы. Он загнанно дышал, вздрагивал всем телом и просто одуряюще пах возбуждением. И это было чертовски правильно. Хейл не пытался дразнить его, не притормаживал, оттягивая конец, не пытался ловить взгляд. Он лишь глубже вдыхал через нос и поминутно смаргивал слёзы, стараясь брать глубже и не давая себе ни одной передышки, пока не добился желаемого.

— Чёрт, кажется, я многого не знал о себе, — Стайлз ошарашенно уставился в потолок. — И не надо мне тут этих твоих самодовольных смешков. Не каждый день тебе высасывают мозг через член.

Питер всё же фыркнул и подвинулся, давая Стайлзу возможность лечь на бок.

— Хочешь в душ? — спросил он, но парень в ответ лишь промычал и натянул на себя одеяло, явно не собираясь вылезать из постели до самого утра. Питер дёрнул плечом и устроился рядом, принимая повёрнутый к нему бритый затылок за окончание разговора. Но спустя пару минут понял, что ошибся.

— Знаешь, они ведь так и не изнасиловали меня по-настоящему, — тихо произнёс Стайлз.

Питеру хотелось сказать, что не важно, в каких дырках побывал или не побывал член. Не важно, испытал ли насилуемый от этого удовольствие или почувствовал только боль или отвращение. Даже отсутствие или наличие согласия не так важно, как то, что почувствовала жертва. Даже если её просто заставили подрочить, даже если она вынуждена была кивнуть, даже если она совсем не сопротивлялась — если жертва чувствовала, что над ней свершилось насилие, значит, оно свершилось. Питер хотел сказать всё это, но он промолчал. Стайлз не хотел быть жертвой, и Хейл не собирался убеждать его в обратном.

Стайлз помолчал, а потом продолжил:

— Тот мужик, который заходил ко мне чаще других, чаще тех, кто просто приходил отвесить мне пару затрещин или ткнуть шокером, он… — Стайлз сглотнул. — Знаешь, у него было довольно странное представление о том, что значит быть грязным педиком, как он любил выражаться. Он считал, что нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы запихать свой член парню в глотку. Считал, что это не делает его гомиком. Только это спасло мой зад. Не люблю гомофобов, но, блядь, как я был благодарен ему в тот момент, когда он впервые назвал меня мелким членососом и сказал, что сам он не такой. Я не идиот, так что я не стал переубеждать его. Не стал ему доказывать, что он, вероятно, обманывает сам себя, — Стайлз издал безрадостный смешок.

Питер поджал губы и потёрся кончиком носа о его затылок, чувствуя, как колются короткие волоски. Стайлз был храбрым мальчиком, раз находил в себе силы смеяться хоть над чем-то, связанным с его пленом. Он был чертовски храбрым, раз нашёл в себе силы прийти к Питеру и сделать то, что они только что сделали. Стайлз был абсолютно обычным, простым человеком, но при этом вызывал эмоции, которые Питер считал более не доступными для себя. Хейлу казалось, что после пожара все его чувства притупились, что в нём осталось лишь самое необходимое, лишь то, что поможет его стае выжить. И с каждым днём, проведённым в этой хижине, он убеждался в обратном.

Питер обхватил парня поперёк груди, притягивая ближе к себе и чувствуя, как из прижавшейся к нему спины медленно уходит напряжение. Он слушал, как дыхание Стайлза становится всё размереннее, пока не удостоверился, что Стилински спит. Только после этого он позволил себе прикрыть глаза, надеясь, что их разбудит утреннее солнце, а не очередной кошмар. Сегодня на это у них были все шансы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Twinkie - Твинки, бисквит с кремовым наполнителем https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twinkie
> 
> **В одном фике я нашла абсолютно феерическое описание стайной иерархии, где у альфы есть Правая рука - главный помощник во всех делах, и Левая – тот, кто решает проблемы, которые нельзя решить законным путём. Левая рука – это тот, кто не боится замараться, тот, кто предпочтёт интересы стаи любым моральным принципам. И мне так понравилась эта идея, что я её нагло позаимствовала. Мне кажется, Питер просто создан для того, чтобы быть Левой рукой. Аминь.


	8. Chapter 8

А утром приехал Дерек, и он был не один.

Питер внимательно разглядывал высокую темнокожую красотку в кожаной куртке, пока племянник представлял их друг другу. Девица была хороша, даже слишком, на вкус Питера. Рассыпанные по плечам локоны и кружевное бельё, просматривающееся под тонкой белой майкой, выглядели слишком легкомысленно. Выверенный до мелочей образ сексуальной киношной наёмницы вызывал у Питера улыбку. И хотя то, как внимательно она осматривалась и как мнимо расслабленно держалась, говорило об определённой доле профессионализма, он позволил себе пару мгновений потешиться фантазией, как тугие штаны, облегающие упругую задницу, коварно расходятся по шву в момент особенно сильного маха ногой. Насладившись представленной сценой, Питер всё же взглянул девушке в лицо и поймал хитрый взгляд в ответ.

— Воу, если бы в застенках Джерарда меня пытал кто-то вроде тебя, возможно, я бы задержался там подольше, — выглянувший на крыльцо Стайлз округлил глаза и вытянул губы трубочкой. Питер знал, что от парня несёт сексом и им самим, но надеялся на ту самую Дерекову сдержанность, над которой так часто подтрунивал. Сейчас она бы ему чертовски пригодилась.  
— Если бы я работала на эту старую развалину, то ты бы вообще оттуда не выбрался, — произнесла девушка, и её мягких губ коснулась тень улыбки. — Я Брейден, кстати, а ты, видимо, Стайлз, тот храбрый малыш, который выставил Джерарда идиотом? Ты крепче, чем я думала. Дерек описывал тебя несколько иначе. И я точно помню, что там фигурировала фраза про тощее лохматое недоразумение. Без обид.

Стайлз прищурился, и его взгляд потяжелел.

— Да без проблем. Какие тут обиды? Пришлось слегка сменить имидж. Не хочу, знаешь ли, подцепить блох. С волками жить — по-волчьи выть, если ты понимаешь, о чём я, — он с вызовом посмотрел на Дерека, и тот окаменел. Брейден сделала маленький шаг вперёд и, опередив Питера, встала с младшим Хейлом плечо к плечу.  
— Может, пройдём в дом? — спросила она и большим пальцем огладила тыльную сторону его ладони. Из Дерека будто штырь выдернули, и он мгновенно обмяк. Стайлз закатил глаза и ушёл в дом. Дерек шагнул вслед за ним, и спустя пару секунд раздался звук льющейся в чайник воды. Проводив их взглядом, Брэйден тихо вздохнула. Когда она поравнялась с Питером, так и не сдвинувшимся с места, он, не меняясь в лице, вкрадчиво произнёс:

— Сделаешь ему больно, и я вырву тебе глотку.

Брейден, не поворачивая головы, коротко кивнула. Питер пропустил её вперёд и закрыл дверь.

***

То, что Брэйден им рассказала, было о-о-очень интересным. Питер следил за ней из-за сложенных домиком пальцев, и хотя он слушал её сердце гораздо внимательнее, чем сам рассказ, он всё равно осознавал важность полученной информации.

Рак. Основная причина спешки в поисках прелестной Эллисон. Теперь Питер очень ясно сознавал, почему Ардженты сворачивали свою охоту во всех штатах и бросали все ресурсы на поиски девчонки. После смерти Кейт, которую Дерек с Питером разыскали и загнали, как бешеное животное, внучка была единственной надеждой Джерарда на продолжение семейных традиций. И раз жить старику оставалось впритык, ему нужно было успеть засрать девчонке голову, как он сделал это со своей дочерью.

— Но у Джерарда есть ещё сын, Крис, ведь так? — молчавший до этого практически всю беседу Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на Питера, а потом на Брэйден.  
— Так-то оно так, — кивнула наёмница, — но Крис нормальный мужик. Он живёт по кодексу, и в этой безумной семейке его считают белой вороной. За это его многие ненавидят, но ещё больше людей его уважают. Если он встанет во главе семьи, идеи Джерарда пойдут прахом.  
— Ладно, допустим, это интересно. Но как, дорогая моя, это нам поможет? — Питер откинулся на спинку стула. — Я понимаю, что мой племянник заглядывает тебе в рот, и это очень умилительно. Но я надеялся, что у тебя есть план получше, чем ждать, пока старик собственными силами отбросит копыта.

Дерек недовольно нахмурился, но от него скорее пахло смущением, чем злостью, и Питер даже не стал смотреть в его сторону. Вместо него на Дерека уставился Стайлз.

— Ауч! Удар ниже пояса, — Стилински наигранно сморщился и поднял руки в примирительном жесте, стоило Дереку рыкнуть в ответ. — Но красотка права, это чертовски важная новость, и её можно использовать.  
— Стайлз, у Джерарда рак лёгких, а не мозга, и вряд ли он сбрендит настолько, чтобы вылезти из той дыры, откуда он дёргает за ниточки, чтобы дать нам его убить, — Дерек сложил руки на груди и, как и Питер, тоже посмотрел на Брейден.  
— Значит, нам нужна достаточно сочная муха, чтобы заставить паука вылезти из центра паутины, верно? — наёмница улыбнулась и, закинув ногу на ногу, всем телом развернулась к Стилински. — Как думаешь, красавчик, сможешь достать нам что-то достаточно ценное?  
— Ну-у-у, я бы мог попробовать, — Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ. — Ради твоей улыбки всё что угодно.

Питер тихо зарычал. Это было похоже скорее на низкочастотную вибрацию, чем на полноценный звук, но все присутствующие всё равно повернулись к нему. Единственное, что успела сделать Брэйден, — это потянуться к пистолету, но её запястье тут же оказалось зажато в пальцах Питера, будто в тисках. Наёмница зашипела от боли, и Дерек вскочил, роняя стул.

— Значит, вот зачем ты здесь? Вытащить из парня информацию о наследнице Арджентов. Хитрый ход, но несколько бесполезный. Думаю, Дерек уже сказал тебе, что парень ничего не знает. Но такие, как ты, любят проверять всё лично, верно? Вот только интересно, для кого ты это делаешь, м? — старший Хейл наклонился к лицу девушки, ещё немного довернув запястье, и Брэйден, уходя от боли, почти легла грудью на стол. — Для оборотней? Для конкурентов Джерарда? Для самого Джерарда, быть может?  
— Питер, она просто хочет помочь, — голос Дерека был удивительно спокоен. То, что он не кинулся защищать свою новую знакомую, несколько охладило пыл Питера, и тот ослабил хватку.

Дерек поднял стул и аккуратно придвинул его к столу. Он встал рядом со своим дядей и внимательно посмотрел на девушку. В этот момент Питер внезапно осознал, насколько повзрослел его волчонок. Это был не тот ершистый мальчишка, который с юношеским идеализмом бросался на защиту Кейт, стоило кому-то из близких сказать хоть слово в её адрес, и от этой мысли Питер испытал внезапную гордость.

— Давай её выслушаем. Поклацать зубами мы всегда успеем, — продолжил Дерек, а потом наклонился к уху Питера и прошептал: — Если ты прав, я буду первым в очереди, чтобы свернуть ей шею.

Питер едва сдержал улыбку и выпустил девичье запястье. Он всегда гордился своим умением отбрасывать эмоции, следуя интересам стаи. И, кажется, он, наконец, смог передать это Дереку. Теперь, если с ним самим что-нибудь случится, Дерек сможет стать настоящей поддержкой для Лоры. Наверное, ради таких вот моментов и стоит заводить собственных детей. Ну, или растить племянников.

— Воу, это был напряжённый момент, — пробормотал Стайлз, и Питер только сейчас вспомнил о нём, осознав, что парень всё это время сидел, как мышь под веником, боясь даже вздохнуть громче обычного.  
— Ничего личного, — Питер пожал плечами, не став добавлять, что из-за одной девушки Дерека и по совместительству охотницы их семья уже потеряла больше, чем можно пережить. Он промолчал не из-за боязни задеть чувства племянника. Тот и так знал, что стоит на кону. Просто такие вещи не стоило обсуждать при посторонних.  
— Значит, мы можем продолжить? — Брэйден покрутила пострадавшим запястьем, разгоняя кровь, и, сделав вид, что ничего не произошло, посмотрела на Стилински. — Ну так что, у тебя есть чем заинтересовать старого засранца? Если это так, то у меня есть план.

***

— Ардженты в первую очередь кинулись проверять все междугородние рейсы. Они прошлись по верхам, не копая глубоко, так как на первых порах подумали, что девчонка просто бунтует против решения семьи и не станет сильно скрываться. Но стоило им понять, что всё серьёзно и ей явно кто-то помог, они кинулись в другую крайность, решив, что Элли играет по-крупному. Они очень тщательно проверили все международные вылеты, но у сбежавшей парочки была фора, так что они и тут потерпели неудачу. Тогда-то Джерард и поинтересовался, если можно так выразиться, почему его приказ всё ещё не выполнен. Наказав виновных, он взял дело в свои руки, но тоже погнался за приманкой, и когда он вышел на Стайлза, концов уже было не найти. Всё это время, все эти несколько месяцев люди Арджента искали Эллисон за пределами США, но всё выглядело так, будто они не покидали страну. Кое-кто, — Брэйден покосилась на Стилински, — очень хорошо всё спланировал.  
— Ещё бы, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Перед тем, как поступить на археологию, я выбирал между академией ФБР и информационной безопасностью. И отказался от них совсем не потому, что не смог поступить, но это уже совсем другая история.  
— Это мы и так отлично знаем, но ты всё ещё не дошла до сути. Мы все уже оценили шпионский гений нашего гостя, но давай ты приступишь к главному.  
— Без проблем. Всё это я рассказываю к тому, что люди Джерарда, напуганные его гневом, сейчас вполне способны поверить в то, что сбежавшая парочка скрывается на территории США. Ведь чем дольше они роют за пределами страны, тем больше тратится ресурсов, и тем больше звереет Джерард. А теперь, когда ещё и упустили Стайлза, им придётся совсем плохо, так что они схватятся за любую зацепку, даже если она окажется совсем невероятной.  
— Ведь когда ты в отчаянии, ты готов поверить во что угодно, например, в то, что ребята прячутся там, где никто не стал бы прятаться в здравом уме, — задумчиво произнёс Стайлз. — Они даже сочтут это вполне логичным. Всё, как в голливудских фильмах — спрячь на самом видном месте и всё в таком духе.  
— Верно, — кивнула наёмница.  
— И моя задача — кинуть им эту косточку? Пардон за собачьи метафоры, если что.

Питер закатил глаза. Он в задумчивости постучал пальцем по столу. Не то чтобы к нему в голову не приходила мысль использовать Стайлза как приманку в самом начале их знакомства. Если бы у него спросили об этом, он бы не стал отрицать. Он никогда не пытался казаться лучше, чем был на самом деле. Отпустить мальчишку, дать ему как-нибудь по глупости спалиться и посмотреть, куда его отвезут. Отличный план. В самый раз для Левой руки. Но с момента пожара что-то в нём изменилось. Нет, он не стал всепрощающим идиотом, отпускающим своих врагов, лишь взяв с них слово, что они так больше не будут. Он всё так же был готов убивать ради благополучия своей семьи. Готов был пытать, подставлять, в общем, делать всё, что понадобится. Короче говоря, он не стал добрым католиком или миролюбивым хиппи. Но всё же. Может быть, дело было в том, что Лора была мягче Талии, и это как-то повлияло на него через связь. А может, дело было в самом пожаре. Но кончилось всё тем, что Питер отбросил мысль кинуть Джерарду эту косточку буквально через пару минут после того, как такая мысль пришла ему в голову. Но это не отменяло того, что мысль всё же приходила.

Питер внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза, и тот посерьёзнел. Хейл вопросительно вскинул брови.

«Уверен, что справишься?»  
«Уверен, что хочешь этого?»  
«Уверен, что сможешь пойти на это?»

Он сам не знал, о чём именно хотел спросить, но Стайлз всё равно кивнул ему в ответ. Он повернулся к Брэйден.

— На самом деле Питер сказал правду. Я действительно даже примерно не знаю, где сейчас Скотти и Эллисон. Но я мог бы сделать так, что всем, кто их ищет, покажется, что они знают, где ребята. Но как вы можете быть уверены, что Джерард сам отправится на поиски? Вдруг он просто пошлёт своих головорезов?  
— Я ни в чём не могу быть уверена, но я точно знаю, что Джерард сейчас находится в этом штате. Недавно один известный в сверхъестественных кругах онколог и по совместительству друид попал в занятную ситуацию. Очень серьёзные ребята забрали его прямо с работы и, накинув на голову мешок, свозили кое-куда, где он осмотрел одного очень важного пациента, которому опасно отказывать. Итогом разговора оказался курс инъекций, которые нужно повторять каждые несколько дней. Благодаря этому старик сможет продержаться ещё некоторое время. А это значит, что он не будет уезжать далеко от своего лечащего врача, если можно так выразиться.  
— Ну, допустим, мы примерно знаем, где он, — начал Питер. План был неплох, но никто не мешал ему немного поприпираться. В конце концов, именно его стае придётся больше всех рисковать шкурой. — Это значит, мы сможем расставить ловушку так, чтобы он точно успел туда сунуться. Если это место будет достаточно близко, он наверняка решит приехать сам, не опасаясь, что добыча сбежит, пока он будет в пути. И это, конечно, повышает шанс того, что он не отправит вперёд себя тех, кто будет ближе. Но это всё ещё не даёт никаких гарантий…  
— Джерард, может, и умирает от рака, но он сейчас более чем бодр и не доверит такую важную миссию своим шестёркам. Ставлю свой мотоцикл на то, что он решит посетить место, где может оказаться его внучка, лично, чтобы как следует всё проконтролировать, — Брэйден перебила Питера. — И если по существу вопросов больше нет, то соберите уже свои мохнатые яйца в кулак и помогите мне составить план.

***

Томас Мисли, сколько себя помнил, всегда мечтал быть охотником на нечисть. Не то чтобы он верил в сверхъестественное, но если бы оно действительно существовало, он бы точно знал, на какую сторону встать. Он с энтузиазмом выстругивал колья, носил в кармане соль и головку чеснока, а однажды украл из антикварной лавки серебряный нож для писем и долго прятал его в школьном рюкзаке, пока мать не нашла его и не отлупила так, что он не мог сидеть ещё несколько дней.

Томми рос, и его увлечение росло вместе с ним. На гаражной распродаже он купил арбалет у одного полоумного дедка, который даже не задал резонный вопрос — зачем школьнику такая опасная вещь. Воспользоваться им по назначению всё равно не вышло, но Томми всласть пострелял по птицам, пока не растерял все стрелы — попадал он не часто, а найти короткий болт среди ветвей или в подлеске было абсолютно нереально. В интернете он заказал ритуальный нож, предыдущий хозяин которого утверждал, что тот способен убить демона. Правда, надпись «Сделано в Китае», найденная Томми под оплёткой из кожзама, явно свидетельствовала об обратном, но Мисли всё равно был доволен. А ещё однажды он поймал мелкую соседскую собачонку и, зайдя поглубже в лес, сжёг её, представляя, что убивает самого настоящего оборотня в его волчьей форме. Надо признать, что псина и была довольно мерзкая, так что Томми испытал от этого действа непередаваемое блаженство, выкрикивая обличительные лозунги в ответ на её жалобный скулёж. Фантазии о том, как он вырастет и возглавит таких же энтузиастов, как он, проносились перед его глазами одна за другой. Он знал, что его день придёт!

Но, оказавшись в клане Арджентов, Томми почувствовал, что его мечты рушатся, как хрустальные замки. Он жаждал наполненных адреналином погонь, но на вылазки брали только самых крепких ребят, а Томми и в школе-то еле укладывался в нормативы по физкультуре, что уж говорить про нынешнее время, когда он обзавёлся пивным животиком. Он представлял, как будет расстреливать чудовищ из огромных пушек, но на такие зачистки брали тех, кто хорош в стрельбе, а Томми ходил на стрельбище только ночью, чтобы избежать насмешек над своей меткостью. Да и патроны оказались слишком дорогими, чтобы тратить их вёдрами, водопадом рассыпая блестящие гильзы по полу, как показывали в фантастических фильмах. В общем, охотничья стезя разочаровала Томми чуть ли не до слёз. Даже здесь он оказался в самом низу пищевой цепочки, таскаясь по мелким поручениям, подгоняя машину, когда заканчивалось всё веселье, или участвуя в массовке на крупных переговорах, на которые вытаскивали всех членов клана до последнего. Он и оборотня-то живого ни разу не видел, только фотки и пару перерубленных пополам трупов, которые закидывали к нему в багажник. Да и трупы эти выглядели, как обычные парни, разве что покрытые чёрными росчерками от аконитовой отравы.

Короче говоря, это было самое большое разочарование в жизни Томаса Мисли. Ровно до этого дня.

Томми прильнул к экрану ноутбука, и его глаза забегали по строчкам, вновь и вновь цепляясь за незначительные детали и тонкие намёки, укреплявшие уверенность, что догадка верна. Его низкий лоб покрылся испариной, но мужчина даже не заметил этого. Он судорожно пошарил по столу, уронил кружку с остывшим кофе и, наконец, наткнулся на телефон. С трудом попадая по кнопкам, он набрал номер.

— Я знаю, где она, — хрипло выдавил Мисли, отчаянно жалея, что его место в иерархии было слишком низким, чтобы позвонить Джерарду напрямую. Томми был уверен: если бы не ветвистая структура клана и чёткая субординация, старик заметил бы его ещё давно, оценив скрытый потенциал, который в Томми, казалось, видел только он сам. Но теперь, когда он даст Джерарду то, чего тот так жаждет, Мисли точно выберется из низов и займёт причитающееся ему место. На том конце линии раздалось недоверчивое ворчание, и Томми только сейчас осознал, что время на часах перевалило сильно за полночь.

— Нет, я точно уверен. Парню на почту только что пришло письмо. Я сначала не придал этому значения, потому что всё выглядело, как обычный спам. Но такие письма обычно попадают в соответствующий раздел, а это так и осталось во входящих. И я решил прочитать его внимательнее, — продолжил Томми, добавив про себя:

«Всё равно тут скука смертная, а так можно было хоть чем-то себя отвлечь».

— И чутьё меня не подвело. Я стал рыть глубже, и зашёл на сайт компании, которая якобы прислала письмо! И догадайся, что? — голос Томми был полон триумфа. — Нет у них сейчас никакой распродажи. Я ведь сразу подумал, какая в такое время распродажа, верно? До Рождества-то ещё слишком далеко. Ну, так вот. Распродажи не оказалось, и я решил обратиться в их контактный центр. Вдруг этот парень — их постоянный клиент, и это персональное предложение. Я ещё подумал, что парень-то явно тот ещё извращенец, раз на таких сайтах ошивается. Но вот что странно! Тот имейл, с которого пришло письмо, отсутствовал в списке контактов магазина. Тогда я написал им ответное письмо на один из ящиков, указанных на сайте. И знаете, что? Это не их адрес, и никакие представители компании не могли писать с него, и уж точно никто из них не стал бы присылать уведомление о распродаже, так как её сейчас нет. А это значит, что это письмо — не то, чем кажется!

Последнюю фразу Томми почти выкрикнул и смолк на секунду, чтобы перевести дыхание. В горле у него пересохло, но это не могло его остановить.

— Поняв, что письмо непростое, я решил перечитать его внимательнее, и в самом его конце я обнаружил два номера телефона. Но что-то в этих номерах резало глаз, и я к ним присмотрелся. Для начала я сравнил их с контактами на всё том же сайте магазина. Но там таких номеров естественно не было. Тогда я решил посмотреть, что это за номера, ну, знаете, код города или, там, страны, все дела. Так вот! — Томми заводился всё сильнее, чувствуя себя не меньше чем Шерлоком Холмсом. — Нет таких номеров. Они просто не могут существовать. И тогда я задумался, зачем тогда их указывать, да ещё и два сразу? Может, это шифр или типа того? Но, подумав ещё немного, я понял, что это координаты! Мать его, сраные координаты! Это не спам, а чёртово приглашение на свиданку!

Молчаливое недовольство на том конце трубки сменилось заинтересованностью. Ну, по крайней мере, Томми так показалось, поэтому он продолжил:

— И тогда я забил эти чёртовы координаты в чёртовы гугл-мэпс, и знаешь что? Это местечко прям у нас под носом! До него тут рукой подать! Мы так долго искали девчонку в грёбаном Тимбукту, а она всё это время пряталась здесь! Хочешь что-то спрятать, спрячь это на видном месте, верно? Я сейчас перешлю это письмо, гляньте сами, — и Томми дрожащими пальцами пробежался по клавиатуре.  
— Если ты ошибся, Мисли, и из-за своих тупых шпионских догадок разбудил меня среди ночи, я тебе яйца оторву, — впервые за весь разговор донеслось из трубки.  
— Я не ошибся! Есть ещё кое-что. Та менеджерша, которая якобы прислала письмо, знаешь, как она подписалась? — Мисли выдержал короткую драматическую паузу, так как на длинную у него не хватило духу. — Так вот. Обязательно посмотри.

Дождавшись утвердительного ответа и приказа не рыпаться, пока к нему едут, Томми положил трубку и издал триумфальный клич. Он вновь вчитался в письмо, которое меньше часа назад пришло на почту этого мелкого засранца со смешной фамилией, которую Мисли всё никак не мог запомнить.

«Здравствуйте, дорогой М. Стилински! Вас приветствует ваш любимый магазин секс-игрушек «Кибер-трах». Мы рады сообщить вам о начале грандиозной распродажи! Только в течение ближайшей недели вы сможете выгодно приобрести все наши самые популярные позиции, чтобы, наконец, встретиться с ними лицом к лицу. Мы предлагаем скидки на широкий ассортимент товаров, в том числе на женские и мужские вибраторы, массажёры простаты, анальные бусы, а также на все лубриканты объёмом от 300 мл. Если Ваши глаза разбегаются от нашего огромного выбора, рекомендуем присмотреться к комплексному предложению: мужское вибро-кольцо «Твой дружок» и выполненная в едином с ним стиле и идеально дополняющая его анальная пробка «Его подружка». Эти и другие товары с нетерпением ждут Вас на нашем сайте! Отправляясь исследовать его глубины, не забудьте взять с собой нашу скидочную карту. И будьте очень осторожны, если собираете посетить наш сайт на работе или в любом другом публичном месте. Вы же не хотите излишнего внимания к Вашим пристрастиям?

Если у вас возникли какие-либо вопросы, вы можете позвонить мне по этим номерам 034530948 или 118521293.  
С уважением, ваш персональный менеджер Мэри Джейн В.»


	9. Chapter 9

— Ты уверен, что они клюнут на это дерьмо? — Дерек с недоверием уставился на текст письма, в особенности на красочное фото здоровенного дилдо с фирменной символикой магазина, в наглую позаимствованное прямо с их сайта.  
— Ага, нужно быть слепым идиотом, чтобы не догадаться, — Стайлз сохранил черновик письма и отодвинул от себя лэптоп Питера, предварительно указав в строке получателя свой электронный адрес. — Если Джерард готов рыть землю, чтобы найти Элли, то точно оставил кого-то следить за всеми её возможными контактами, а за мной, как за непосредственным участником побега — в первую очередь. Если никто не проверяет мои имейлы, то я вообще не понимаю, как тогда они умудрились меня вычислить в первый раз.  
— Как думаешь, они поведутся? — Питер посмотрел на наёмницу, и та кивнула.  
— Я слышала, что парни Арджента в отчаянии. Пару раз в неделю кто-нибудь стабильно получает от него пару ударов по лицу, а иногда и пулю в ногу. Они ухватятся за этот шанс.  
— Но для достоверности всё же стоит отправить письмо из ближайшего к указанным координатам места с бесплатным доступом в интернет, — Стайлз побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Лучше, если это будет кафешка, к вайфаю которой можно подключиться с улицы, минуя любопытные взгляды и камеры наблюдения, если такие имеются. Не хотелось бы всё запороть, если они решат проверить, откуда отправлено письмо.

Питер украдкой посмотрел на Стайлза, и тот легонько задел его коленом под столом. С очень большой вероятностью это была случайность, но Хейл всё равно почувствовал неуместное тепло в груди. Стайлз так ни разу и не вскакивал ночью. Питер был уверен в этом, потому что впервые за долгое время проснулся под утро абсолютно самостоятельно, а не от стонов, вскриков и заполошного сердцебиения. Стайлз мирно сопел под его рукой ровно в той же позе, в которой уснул, и Питер тогда едва смог подавить ребяческое желание сунуть палец ему в ухо.

Он быстро свернул разговор, набросал записку Лоре и дал Дереку список стай и имена альф, к которым стоило обратиться за помощью. Брэйден пообещала, что маленькая хижина, расположенная по указанным координатам, идеально подойдёт для засады, и на этом составление плана закончилось. Дерек настоял, что именно он должен поехать в город, чтобы всё организовать, и Питер позволил себя уговорить, мысленно оправдывая это целым рядом причин. Начиная той, что это будет полезно самому Дереку, и заканчивая потаканием банальному нежеланию племянника остаться со Стайлзом наедине.

Признаться же в реальной причине хотя бы самому себе Питер не мог, потому что отрицал её существование. Это было чертовски по-взрослому, ага. Он закрыл за Дереком дверь, долго вслушивался в удаляющиеся шаги и, только услышав звук заведённого мотора, вернулся на кухню.

Стайлз сидел за столом и задумчиво жевал нижнюю губу. Он машинально оглаживал блестящий бок лэптопа, полностью погружённый в свои мысли.

— Вы собираетесь убить его? Убить их всех? — вдруг спросил он. Питер подсел к нему и сложил руки на стол, стараясь выглядеть уверенным и расслабленным.  
— Это Лоре решать. Но я считаю, что Джерард слишком опасен, чтобы оставлять его в живых, даже если он покается и пообещает отойти от дел. Лора умная девочка, она сделает правильный выбор.  
— Я хочу пойти с вами. — Питер удивлённо сморгнул и выпрямился. Стайлз кривовато ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на него. — Ты, наверное, думал, что я захочу быть как можно дальше от этого психопата до конца его сраных дней, верно?  
— Я склонялся именно к этой вероятности. Думал, ты захочешь переждать здесь.  
— И не знать, справились ли вы или сдохли там все, и целая свора мужиков со стволами и гибкими моральными принципами едет сюда, чтобы вернуть меня в гостеприимные объятья Джерарда? Нет, спасибо, но я пас.  
— Хочешь собственными глазами убедиться, что с ним всё кончено?  
— Не просто кончено, — Стайлз помрачнел. — Я бы хотел, чтобы он ощутил то же, что и я. Я бы хотел увидеть, как осознание того, что он в западне, переполняет его и выплёскивается наружу отчаянием и страхом. Я бы хотел быть там и увидеть это. Ну, или из первых рук узнать, что самое время валить на другой конец света, если вы облажаетесь. Потому что он сразу поймёт, кто приложил руку к созданию этой ловушки.

Питер не стал спрашивать, уверен ли Стайлз в своём решении. Он не стал оскорблять его заявлениями о том, что ему и так досталось и теперь стоит держаться подальше от всех этих волчье-охотничьих разборок. Не стал убеждать в том, что это опасно. Он не имел права отказывать ему в этом. Вместо этого он просто кивнул и посмотрел в окно, где лес медленно тонул в сумерках — день пролетел чертовки быстро.

— Да, не думал, что переговоры и разработка плана займут так много времени, — произнёс Стайлз в ответ на его невысказанные мысли. — А ты, однако, любитель попрепираться.  
— Люблю учитывать все нюансы, — Питер снова глянул за окно, где медленно всходила луна. Её не было видно из-за деревьев, но он чувствовал её нутром. Он катал слова на языке, как кусочки льда, но ни одно из них не казалось ему подходящим, чтобы произнести его. Стайлз проследил его взгляд, и, видимо, Питер не так хорошо скрывал свои эмоции, как ему бы хотелось, потому что Стайлз потянулся и произнёс:

— Ага, иди ложись, я приду чуть позже. Жуть как хочу в душ. От этих ваших гневных и недоверчивых взглядов мне постоянно казалось, что вы сейчас кинетесь убивать друг друга. А когда речь заходит об убийстве в непосредственной близости от моего хрупкого бледного тела, меня почему-то всегда бросает в пот. Не знаешь, к чему бы это?

Стайлз лукаво улыбнулся, и Питер со смешком покачал головой в ответ. Когда Стайлз произнёс «приду чуть позже», он почувствовал дикое облегчение, будто с души свалился многотонный груз. Он не знал, хочет ли Стайлз той близости, что была между ними прошлой ночью. Он даже не знал, считает ли Стайлз это близостью, или для него это было нечто иное. Нечто наподобие медицинской процедуры, когда один человек вскрывает гнойный нарыв другому. Но хуже всего этого было то, что он не знал, как об этом спросить. Как это подать, чтобы не дать понять себя неправильно. Самое сложное было в том, что Питер сам не понимал себя, куда уж ему было понять Стайлза. Он мог предложить это как обычный секс и оскорбить Стайлза тем, что видит в нём лишь тело для удовлетворения потребностей. Он мог предложить себя как волшебную пилюлю от кошмаров, что было слишком холодно и прагматично, если вдруг Стайлз видел в произошедшем нечто больше, чем сеанс психоанализа. Он не хотел, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал себя обязанным ему чем-то и лёг с ним в постель из-за этого. Его тошнило от мысли, что Стайлз побоится ему отказать из-за страха быть запертым в подвале, вышвырнутым из их безопасного убежища или даже убитым.

Питер не хотел напугать или разозлить Стайлза, если заявится к нему в каморку без приглашения. И он не знал, додумается ли Стайлз прийти сам, если он уйдёт спать к себе. Не знал, воспримет ли Стайлз первое как похотливый намёк, а второе как намёк на то, что сам Питер не хочет продолжения. А Питер хотел. Хотя бы в этом он мог себе признаться. И ещё, пожалуй, в том, что Стайлз, хрупкий, сломленный Стайлз вновь оказался смелее его. Потому что просто взял и сказал: «Я приду чуть позже». Сказал так, будто был уверен, что Питер не откажет. Будто был уверен, что Питер поймёт его правильно. Будто это было что-то обыденное для них. Будто в этом не было ничего такого. Ничего пошлого, ничего жалкого. Для него это не было подачкой, не было домогательством. И, осознав это, Питер почувствовал себя самым счастливым и несчастным оборотнем во вселенной. Хотя так и не понял почему.


	10. Chapter 10

Дверь с хрустом рухнула, подняв клубы пыли и мелких опилок. Темноволосая девушка вздрогнула, прикрыв голову руками. Она съёжилась на диване, даже не пытаясь поднять лицо.

— Привет, моя маленькая лучница, — Джерард шагнул в комнату и неспешно осмотрел скудную обстановку. Он выглядел бледным и ещё более обрюзгшим, чем раньше. — Пора возвращаться домой, твои родители ужасно соскучились.

Девушка издала тихий всхлип, но так и не пошевелилась. Несколько охотников просочились в дом и двинулись вдоль стен, чтобы проверить остальные помещения. В домике было тихо, но это не значило, что мальчишка, сбивший внучку их босса с верного пути, не прятался в каком-нибудь тёмном углу. Во время наблюдения за домом его не удалось обнаружить, но Джерард решил не ждать, когда через бинокль собственноручно удостоверился в том, что в окнах мелькает хрупкая женская фигурка.

— Не плачь, малышка, ничего страшного не произошло. Твои родители почти не сердятся…  
— Они и не могут, — произнёс взрослый женский голос, и Джерард понял — то, что он принял за всхлип, было нервным смешком. — Твоя белобрысая сука-дочь сожгла их вместе со всеми остальными.

Новая альфа Хейл оторвала ладони от лица, и в ту же секунду люди Арджента с громкими криками исчезли между проломленными досками пола. Джерард выругался и вскинул пистолет, уже зная, что опоздал. Лора вывернула ему запястье, заставляя выронить оружие, и, взяв мужчину в болезненный захват, дала ему насладиться теми звуками, что доносились из подпола, где невидимые ранее оборотни наверняка методично разделывали его людей на неровные и неопрятные куски. Кто-то выпустил очередь, и щепки вновь взметнулись мелкими фонтанчиками, отмечая пробитые пулями доски. В конце концов, раздался нечеловеческий визг, пара одиночных выстрелов, и всё стихло.

— Ты же понимаешь, что часть моих людей осталась снаружи? — Джерард побледнел ещё сильнее, но голос его оставался ровным.  
— Понимает, поэтому я и пара моих друзей остались в лесу, чтобы приглядеть за ними, — в комнату зашла ещё одна девушка, на этот раз темнокожая, и, убедившись, что всё под контролем, убрала винтовку за спину.  
— Спасибо тебе за это, Брэйден. Твои парни получат свою награду, как мы и договаривались, — Лора изящным движением откинула волосы за спину, с лёгкостью продолжая удерживать мужчину, будто ей это ничего не стоило.

Раздался шорох, затем сдавленное ругательство, и из дыры в полу появился Питер, а за ним Дерек. Спустя пару минут десяток незнакомых Джерарду оборотней забрались в комнату, отряхиваясь от пыли и паутины. Они все смотрели на Арджента, один за другим зажигая свои лазурные глаза. Кто-то смотрел с жадностью, кто-то с ненавистью. Одна миниатюрная азиатка выглядела расслабленной и безразличной, как буддистский монах, но всё равно не спускала с охотника глаз.

С улицы послышались шаги, и в комнату ввалился Стайлз. Он едва ли смотрел под ноги, стараясь разобрать происходящее внутри дома, так что стоило ему переступить порог, как он споткнулся о лежавшую на полу дверь, и один из мужчин, вошедших прямо за ним, придержал парня за руку.

Взгляды Джерарда и Стилински пересеклись, и Арджент сплюнул под ноги.

— А ты пронырливее, чем я думал, чёртова собачья подстилка, — презрительно выдавил он, продолжая обливаться потом от того, что Лора так и не выпустила его сломанной руки из своей хватки.  
— Это уж точно лучше, чем быть охотничьей подстилкой, чувак, — Стайлз посмотрел на Питера, и тот кивнул.  
— Думаю, мы можем начать. Я, как альфа стаи, больше всех пострадавшей от произвола клана Арджентов, возьму на себя обязанность казнить Джерарда Арджента, нынешнего главу клана и человека, который многократно нарушал Кодекс охотников, что могут подтвердить все присутствующие здесь оборотни, — произнесла Лора с некоторой долей торжественности. Из разных углов комнаты донёсся одобрительный гул.  
— Ты не имеешь права! Остальные семьи не оставят этого просто так! Ты ответишь не только за мою смерть, но и за смерть Кейт! А также за смерть моих людей.  
— Знала, что ты это скажешь, — Лора пожала плечами, — поэтому примерно в это время с твоим сыном должен выйти на связь Девкалеон, альфа и друг моей матери. Он побеседует с ним относительно событий десятилетней давности, покажет ему некоторые документы, в том числе показания некоторых свидетелей, явившихся в полицию с повинной, и экспертизу пожарного департамента. Думаю, этого хватит, чтобы он признал наши действия правомерными и немного подкорректировал политику вашего клана, чтобы впредь избежать подобных эксцессов. А твои люди, кстати, живы и невредимы, ну, по большей части. В такой свалке сложно уследить за всеми. Но мы старались просто вырубить их, не преследуя цели убить. Так что сейчас они просто немножечко полежат внизу и отдохнут, пока мы решаем нашу проблему.

Джерард стиснул зубы — ответить на это ему было нечего. Лора кивнула и окинула взглядом комнату.

— Есть у кого-то вопросы? Предложения? Может, пожелания?  
— Как ты планируешь это сделать? — высокий, покрытый веснушками оборотень поднял руку, привлекая к себе внимание. — Было бы неплохо, чтобы это было хотя бы немного соразмерно мучениям наших братьев и сестёр.  
— О, поверь, это будет чертовски неприятная смерть, — Питер подошёл к Лоре и поднял с пола пистолет Джерарда. — Мы об этом позаботились. Однако мы бы могли немного смягчить наказание и сделать смерть более быстрой и менее болезненной, если мистер Арджент согласится устроить небольшое шоу в качестве сатисфакции нашему новому знакомому, который помог с организацией данной встречи. Что скажешь, если мистер Арджент окажет небольшую оральную услугу, Стайлз?

Стилински недоумённо уставился на Питера и уже собирался что-то ответить, но Джерард перебил его:

— Хочешь, чтобы я отсосал ему? Серьёзно?  
— О нет, боюсь, к мистеру Стилински я не подпущу вас и на пушечный выстрел, — голос Питера был холоден, как самый нижний круг ада.  
— Неужели хочешь, чтобы я отсосал тебе? — Джерард скривился, будто перспектива взять в рот у оборотня была значительно хуже. Хотя для него — наверняка.  
— О, нет, это было бы нечестно по отношению к самому Стайлзу. Это ведь должна быть его компенсация за моральный ущерб. Думаю, я предложу альтернативу, которая устроит нас всех, — и Питер взвесил пистолет в руке, огладив пальцем холодную ребристую поверхность затвора. Он поднёс его к губам Джерарда и протянул: — Будет забавно посмотреть, как отсосёшь свой собственный ствол, фигурально выражаясь. Верно, Стайлз?

Стилински перевёл взгляд на Питера, на оружие в его руке, и его глаза полыхнули адским племенем. Это была лишь иллюзия, но Питера всё равно бросило в жар.

— Если мистер Арджент хорошо постарается… — задумчиво произнёс он, и Лора ухмыльнулась. — Что скажете, мистер Арджент, покажете собачьей подстилке класс?  
— Иди к чёрту, Стилински. А ты, Хейл, можешь разрубить меня пополам, как я делал это с сотнями ваших сородичей и как мои последователи сделают с тысячами. Я не стану играть в ваши детские игры с унижением ради того, чтобы вымолить поблажку. Что ты можешь такого со мной сделать, что бы напугало меня? Я прожил долгую жизнь и многое повидал…  
— Ну, начнём с того, что мы можем сжечь тебя. Говорят, это одна из самых мучительных смертей. Я могу срезать с тебя кожу и подождать, пока ты сам умрёшь от боли, хотя, боюсь, твоё дряхлое тело сдастся слишком быстро в обоих случаях. Да и запах палёной плоти мне не очень нравится с некоторых пор, так что мы придумали для тебя кое-что поинтереснее, — и Питер осторожно вынул из кармана небольшой пузырёк с лиловой жидкостью.  
— Хочешь отравить меня аконитом? Как глупо, я не испытаю и сотой доли страданий, которые испытала твоя сестра и её щенки.  
— Сейчас — нет, но когда моя альфа укусит тебя… — Питер шагнул ближе, и Лора пинком поставила Джерарда на колени. Тот изменился в лице, когда понял, о чём идёт речь. Это было сложно заметить, но все присутствовавшие оборотни смотрели очень внимательно, и каждый из них ощутил запах страха, поплывший по комнате.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел, что происходит с укушенным, если в его организме есть аконит? Я — нет, но мне было бы чертовски интересно посмотреть. Говорят, это непередаваемое зрелище, будто человек заживо гниёт изнутри. Но, я думаю, ты и сам читал об этом в ваших семейных хрониках. Ну, так что? — Хейл взвесил в одной руке флакон, а пистолетом, зажатым в другой, нежно погладил Арджента по щеке. — Покажешь нам маленькое шоу? Слышал, охотники любят такое, — и Питер подмигнул ему, а потом перевёл взгляд на Стайлза.  
— Ну же, Джерард, решайся, — прошептала Лора у самого уха мужчины. — Не заставляй моих друзей ждать.

И Арджент приоткрыл губы и, не отрывая глаз от пузырька с ядом, медленно наделся ртом на ствол пистолета.

— О нет, смотри не на меня, смотри на него, — и Питер лёгким прикосновением большого пальца подправил положение его головы, заставляя поднять глаза на Стилински. Джерард с ненавистью уставился на Стайлза, но продолжил облизывать дуло. — Да, вот так, работай языком, оближи, как следует.

Пот заливал Ардженту глаза. Слюна капала с его тонких морщинистых губ, и он всякий раз давился железкой, стоило Питеру попытаться протолкнуть оружие глубже мужчине в горло. Стайлз следил за происходящим, как ястреб за кроликом, а по его лицу блуждала задумчивая улыбка.

Под взглядом десятка ненавистных ему существ Джерард Арджент мусолил свой собственный Глок, но в этот момент ему казалось, что он отсасывает всей шерстяной братии, собравшейся в маленьком грязном домике. Кто-то облизывал клыки и откровенно веселился, кто-то презрительно морщил лицо, а кто-то смотрел с отвращением, будто у него на глазах ели раздавленную гниющую кошку. Но никто не отвернулся. Все наслаждались его падением, и от этого было хуже всего. От нехватки воздуха у Джерарда потемнело перед глазами, ноги давно свело судорогой, но он продолжал смотреть на Стилински, на мелкого мстительного гадёныша, на предателя всего рода человеческого. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы не пересекаться взглядом с теми, кого он убивал, сколько себя помнил. А потом всё внезапно закончилось, и нагревшийся от его стараний ствол перестал давить на язык, оставляя во рту привкус пороха и оружейной смазки.

— Ну, что, Стайлз, ты доволен? Тебе понравилось? Мистер Арджент хорошо постарался на твой взгляд? — и Питер с отвращением отшвырнул измазанный слюной пистолет в сторону, предварительно вынув из него обойму.

Стайлз довольно ухмыльнулся и, продолжая смотреть Джерарду прямо в глаза, твёрдо и уверенно ответил:

— Нет.

А в следующую же секунду под крики и хрипы отчаянно сопротивляющегося охотника Питер сорвал крышку с флакона и, умело разжав челюсти, влил мужчине в глотку его собственное оружие в борьбе с «волчьей заразой», а потом зажал ему рот и нос рукой, заставляя проглотить. Лора выпустила Джерарда из захвата, но тот ничего не успел сделать, как его уже перехватили Дерек и Питер. Они развели его руки в стороны, и альфа Хейл, брезгливо сморщив свой изящный нос, запустила клыки в старческое тело.

Это выглядело… грязно. Джерард бился на полу в агонии, исторгая из себя чёрную слизь с запахом разложения. Он скрёб пальцами горло, его кожа покрылась тёмными прожилками, а глаза закатились. Слизь сочилась изо рта, ушей и даже из уголков глаз, и мужчина размазывал её по полу при каждом движении. Потом его тело начало проваливаться само в себя, кожа стала полностью чёрной, а лицо превратилось в скалящийся череп. А спустя ещё минуту на полу лежал обглоданный скелет в луже зловонной жижи.

Миниатюрная азиатка кивнула и первой отправилась к выходу. Вслед за ней потянулись остальные оборотни, оставляя наёмников и маленькую стаю Хейл наедине с тем, что когда-то было главой одного из самых опасных охотничьих кланов.

Лора махнула Дереку, и тот вынес из соседней комнаты небольшую спортивную сумку и передал её Брэйден. Внутри оказались наличные, аккуратно перетянутые бумажными банковскими лентами. Девушка на глаз прикинула количество пачек, невесомо коснулась губами его щеки и сделала знак своим парням. Те сразу отмерли и сноровисто принялись за уборку. Двое раскатали мешок для транспортировки тел, а остальные занялись обездвиженными и бессознательными охотниками, оставшимися в лесу и в подвале.

— Твои спутники точно будут молчать? — Лора смерила наёмницу внимательным взглядом.  
— Мы профессионалы, — Брэйден пожала плечами, будто это было что-то само собой разумеющееся. — Но есть ли в этом смысл, если вы заранее спланировали оставить всех бойцов Джерарда в живых? Я чувствовала себя как на сафари, вырубая оставшихся в лесу дротиками со снотворным. Ребята, конечно, свяжут их, стащат в дом и побудут с ними, пока Крис не приедет, но после рты им никто не заткнёт.  
— Главное, чтобы именно Кристофер рассказал об этом остальным семьям, а дальше пусть сами разбираются, кто намеренно нарушал Кодекс, а кто просто выполнял приказы.  
— Вам стоит поторопиться, — вставил Питер, — те, что в подполе, уже начинают приходить в себя. Кстати, там есть пара сломанных конечностей и некоторое количество ран от когтей, но ничего смертельного. Это так, к слову, если вы решите оказать первую помощь.  
— Мне за это не платили, — Брэйден улыбнулась и шагнула к выходу. — Я пойду, помогу своим.  
— Я с тобой. Питер прав, не стоит с этим затягивать. Вдруг кто-то решит сделать глупость, — Дерек вытащил из шкафа верёвку и пару мотков скотча.  
— И когда это мой братишка успел стать таким джентльменом? — Лора скрестила руки на груди, глядя на то, как Дерек легонько приобнимет темнокожую наёмницу за талию.  
— Они так быстро растут, — Питер закатил глаза, а потом заметил, что Стайлз, ссутулившись, тоже вышел на улицу. Хейл подмигнул племяннице и вышел следом.

— Стайлз?  
— А? Питер? Ну, что ж, кажется, это всё? — парень опустился на крыльцо и рассеянно уставился на свинцово-серую гладь маленького озера, на берегу которого стояла хижина, выбранная ими для фальшивого убежища Эллисон Арджент.  
— По крайней мере, для тебя точно, — Питер опустился рядом. — Куда ты теперь? Поедешь к отцу?  
— Нет, — Стайлз мотнул головой. — Сначала скатаюсь в общежитие. Нужно забрать вещи, будет странно, если я приду домой с пустыми руками. Заодно объяснюсь со своим научным руководителем. Хочу быть уверенным, что отец не узнает о моём отсутствии в экспедиции.  
— Ты не собираешься ему рассказывать? — Питер удивлённо вскинул брови.  
— Не хочу его расстраивать. К тому же, боюсь, он будет винить себя в том, что был недостаточно внимателен и не смог заметить какие-нибудь тайные знаки, — Стайлз изобразил пальцами кавычки, — свидетельствовавшие о том, что я попал в беду. Хватит с него стресса, вызванного отцовством, у него и так работа тяжёлая. Я был не самым послушным ребёнком и достаточно потрепал ему нервы, о чём теперь очень жалею.  
— Ясно, — только и смог добавить Питер. Не часто он чувствовал себя неспособным продолжить разговор. В голове стояла звенящая тишина, и единственное, о чём он сейчас мог рассуждать вслух, — это о погоде, но так низко падать он не собирался.  
— Спасибо тебе… вам. Спасибо вам за всё, — вдруг произнёс Стайлз. Питер повернулся в его сторону, но Стилински продолжал смотреть вперёд. — Лора сказала, что подбросит меня до автобусной станции, и дала мне немного налички, так что я без проблем смогу доехать до Эл-Эй. Хотя, ладно, будем честны, она дала мне много налички. Она у тебя очень крутая. Я всегда хотел иметь братьев и сестёр, а потом и племянников, но не срослось, так что я даже немного завидую тебе.

Питер улыбнулся и тоже перевёл взгляд на водную гладь. День был пасмурным, и всё это выглядело довольно уныло, но больше смотреть было некуда. Он хотел взять Стайлза за руку, но его собственная будто присохла к ступеньке, за которую он держался. Питеру было слышно, как в лесу перекрикиваются ребята Брэйден, как вода шелестит мелкими камешками и плещется о берег, как опасливо шуршит в гнезде белка, пытаясь понять, причинят ли ей вред все эти странные двуногие существа, копошащиеся на её территории. Он вслушивался в эти звуки, цеплялся за каждый шорох и треск, за каждый писк, за каждое сказанное слово. Всё что угодно, лишь бы не слышать, как ровно и, впервые за долгое время, спокойно бьётся сердце человека, который сидит в полуметре от него.

Даже в те моменты, когда Стайлз лежал в кровати, абсолютно расслабленный после оргазма, а такое происходило каждую ночь в течение всей последней недели, Питер не слышал, чтобы его сердце билось так. Так, будто ничего не происходит. Будто они просто незнакомцы, которым достались соседние места в метро и для которых самое важное сейчас — не пропустить остановку и не забыть купить молока к ужину. Стайлз знал, что сегодня он сядет в автобус и уедет от «всего этого сверхъестественного пиздоворота, да простят присутствующие здесь дамы мой французский». И, кажется, он не испытывал по этому поводу ничего. Абсолютно ничего.

«Это, конечно, подло с моей стороны — так использовать тебя», — вспомнились Питеру слова Стайлза, произнесённые в их первую ночь. Вспомнилось то, что Стайлз ни разу не попытался коснуться его за пределами спальни, ни разу не захотел поцеловать. От Стилински не пахло желанием или хотя бы похотью, когда он смотрел на Хейла. Он вёл себя так, будто ничего не изменилось. Питер с самого начала знал, что к случившемуся их обоих подтолкнул жёсткий и циничный расчёт. Один спасался от демонов, пришедших извне, а другой — от тех, что поселились в его собственной голове множество лет назад. Из этого просто не могло получиться ничего нормального. Ничего здорового. Вообще ничего.

Просто так вышло, что Стайлзу в момент самой беспросветной тьмы подвернулся именно Питер, раскрепощённый оборотень, с лёгкостью рассуждающий о собственной бисексуальности. Любой бы на его месте воспользовался шансом быть с кем-то и чувствовать рядом живое тепло вместо того, чтобы страдать в одиночестве. Для Стайлза это было лекарством от кошмаров. Клин клином, верно?

Чем это было для Питера, он и сам не знал. В этом не было нежности или трепета. Не было взаимного притяжения и симпатии. В этом не было никакого смысла. И смысла пытаться продолжить это тоже не было. Они просто попали в зависимость друг от друга. Так бывает, главное, после этого не строить иллюзий. И, по-видимому, у Стайлза это отлично получилось. Что ж, Питеру нужно просто последовать его примеру, верно?

Питер разжал пальцы, впившиеся в шершавое дерево, и медленно положил руку себе на колено.

Спустя пятнадцать минут к ним вышла Лора и молча отвезла их к автобусной станции. Стайлз сдержанно пожал Питеру руку, будто не было между ними ничего, что было бы достойно более тёплого прощания. Между ними и не было. Он пожал ему руку, кивнул Лоре и, мурлыча под нос незнакомую мелодию, запрыгнул в автобус. Его криво выбритый затылок был последним, что успел разглядеть Питер, прежде чем Стайлз отправился своим путём.


	11. Эпилог

— Эффект Флоренс Найтингейл наоборот*. — Питер недоумённо вскинул брови. Он стоял перед открытой дверью и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова. Он подозревал, что его лицо сейчас выглядит очень глупо, но это его мало волновало.

В это было практически невозможно поверить. Но это действительно происходило на самом деле. Они не виделись больше полугода. Не то чтобы Питер действительно считал месяцы и дни. Но это не отменяло того, что он не видел Стайлза больше шести месяцев. С того самого момента, как они с Лорой высадили его на автобусной остановке и он сказал: «Вряд ли мы с вами ещё увидимся, но я чертовски благодарен вам за всё». С того самого момента, как шесть месяцев назад Стайлз, источающий запах облегчения и умиротворения, с лёгкостью, без каких-либо сомнений и душевных мук помахал им рукой, даже не пообещав позвонить, как доберётся.

Стайлз, который показал всем своим видом, что ему больше ничего не нужно от Питера. Который не звонил и не писал им кроме одного раза, когда выяснилось, что вернувшийся из своего путешествия Скотт внезапно оказался оборотнем. Их с Эллисон занесло на мокрой дороге в окрестностях какого-то богом забытого городишки, где некому было им помочь. Оказавшийся поблизости альфа, работавший хирургом в местной больнице, сразу понял, что до приличного госпиталя им не доехать и у зажатого искорёженным железом парня только один шанс на спасение. Он предложил Скотту укус, и тот, сжимая в руке ладошку Элли, умолявшей его не тянуть с решением, согласился. Они прожили с той стаей восемь месяцев, пока абсолютно случайно не наткнулись на некролог, повествующий о том, что Ардженты потеряли главу семейства. Поняв, что Джерард мёртв, они решили, что пора возвращаться домой, и пошли к альфе с повинной. Глава стаи с самого начала догадывался, что ребята в бегах, а когда они всё же решились раскрыть ему свой маленький секрет, лишь устало спросил, знает ли Эллисон, чем на самом деле занимаются её родственники, хотя и так догадывался, каким будет ответ. Юная Арджент и понятия не имела о существовании сверхъестественного до того, как столкнулась с оборотнем в тот дождливый день, когда чуть не потеряла Скотта. После этого случилось несколько неприятных разговоров и даже одна небольшая драка, но когда все покровы были сорваны, а все точки над «i» расставлены, ребята тепло распрощались с оборотнями, которые стали им практически семьёй, и вернулись обратно в Лос-Анджелес. В новом городе, или в старом, тут уж как посмотреть, МакКоллу нужен был новый альфа, и Стайлз, которому Скотт после небольшой заминки всё же рассказал о своей новообретённой сущности, дал ему телефон Лоры со словами: «А я-то думал, с хрена ли ты себя так странно ведёшь после приезда. Чёртовы оборотни! Никуда от вас не деться!» Что ж, зная Стайлза, это, наверняка, был довольно забавный разговор. Вот только с Лорой он перекинулся буквально парой фраз, объяснив ситуацию и попросив лишь как следует позаботиться о лучшем друге. На этом их общение закончилось.

Стайлз посмотрел на вытаращившегося на него Питера, а потом со стоном уткнулся лицом в ладони.

— Прости, чувак, у меня проблемы с вербализацией, когда я нервничаю. Я имел в виду, что… Я думал, что это… Короче говоря, я думал, что всё это из-за того, что ты спас меня, понимаешь? Что это типа Стокгольмского синдрома, только я привязался не к похитителям, а к тем, кто меня вытащил. Я думал, что мы оба привязались, на самом деле, и что, как только всё закончится, всё само собой сойдёт на нет.  
— Не сошло? — Питер улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперёд.  
— Вообще ни разу, — Стайлз тоже сделал крошечный шажок вперёд, но этого хватило, чтобы уткнуться лицом Питеру в плечо, как он часто делал это раньше, когда они спали в одной постели. — Я пытался убедить себя, что это нормально, но стало только хуже. Мне даже опять стали сниться кошмары. И, кажется, мой эффект Флоренс Найтингейл наоборот оказался бракованным, и он нихрена не проходит.  
— Знаешь что, Стайлз? — Хейл обнял его за плечи и бережно прижал к себе.  
— М?  
— Мой тоже нихрена не проходит, — прошептал Питер. Это была нездоровая привязанность. Болезненная связь двух надломленных людей. Из такой зависимости не могло выйти ничего хорошего. Питер осознавал это, повторял, как мантру, зазубрил, как пин-код от кредитки. Он спрашивал самого себя, что станет делать, когда Стайлз исцелится от своих душевных ран и пойдёт вперёд, оставляя его позади, выбросив, как использованный пластырь. Спрашивал и не находил ответа. Но ему не хотелось больше сопротивляться, и он готов был заплатить за это свою цену. — Мой тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Эффект Флоренс Найтингейл:  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D1%84%D1%84%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%82_%D0%A4%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81_%D0%9D%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB


End file.
